Progression of Evil
by Andromeda Star
Summary: "Are you ready?" "No, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" Rin said as she looked back at her brother with sorrowful eyes. Soon she would cease to be Kagamine Rin, a simple, happy servant girl. Soon she would be the Daughter of Evil.
1. Adolescence

Author's Note: Hello! It's Andromeda Star! While I know I promised to revise/rewrite my Sailor Moon fanfictions first, I stumbled upon Vocaloid while searching for inspiring music and just had to write this. It'll only be a few chapters...just a short one for me :)

Anyways...complete story info...

Title: Progression of Evil  
Setting: The world of the "color kingdoms" described in the Daughter of Evil series  
Main Characters: Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, KAITO, MEIKO  
Minor Characters: Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted  
Plot Summary: In the Kingdoms of Color, a tradition is followed more stringently than anything else: once every thousand years, one child is selected to rule the Yellow Kingdom as the Child of Evil, and therefore conquer the other colors. The Green Kingdom is tired of bowing down to the Child of Evil, and will stop at nothing to overthrow the Yellow Kingdom's tyranny. When Rin is selected as the next Queen of the Yellow Kingdom, will she be able to survive the danger her destiny indicates?

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Adolescence**

The ballroom was elegantly decorated, more so than usual, for the Prince had ordered it so. He had ordered that the tables be laid with only the finest of foods, and that drinks were to be continuously filled until the last person had left the Palace. The party was the biggest he'd thrown, in anticipation of meeting his future queen there.

Away from the hustle and bustle of the main event, a young blonde girl adjusted the ruffles on her white dress and scanned the ball with watchful blue eyes. She hugged the wall; while she knew this was the very last night of her life as she knew it, she could not will herself to go and dance. She would not be able to be happy, at least not until her knight arrived.

"Rin-chan?" A lovely pink-haired woman approached the blonde girl. She was dressed in a skintight slinky black gown that showed off her shapely figure, and her long hair was pulled up and curled. She was on the arm of a tall man with purple hair that was even longer than the lady's, dressed in a black suit with a purple tie that matched his hair.

"Hello, Megurine-sama," Rin said in a small voice.

She smiled tenderly at the girl. "It's okay to just call me Luka, Rin-chan. Where is Len tonight?"

Rin shook her head. "He's been gone since just after the party started, Meg…Luka-sama."

"And you're waiting for him?" Luka scanned the crowd. "Well, I know he'll turn up soon." She was swept away by her purple-haired escort at that point, and Rin was left alone again.

The clock struck ten.

_Only eight more hours_, Rin thought to herself. If Len didn't show up soon…

Suddenly there was a hand on her bare shoulder, and she turned in surprise to stare at the blue eyes that were so close in color to her own, framed by spiky hair the same shade as her own chin-length locks. The boy stood before her, dressed in a black and white half-tux, looking more like a waiter than a knight. But Rin loved him immensely anyway.

"Len!" Rin sighed, and allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace.

"Sorry, Rin," he breathed into her hair. "The royal family required assistance."

Rin just breathed him in, drinking herself drunk in the presence of her cherished person. She had waited patiently for two hours, and now finally she could enjoy her last night as Kagamine Rin, the servant girl to Megurine Luka.

"Rin," Len said, pulling away from her just as the music slowed to a stately waltz, "May I have this dance?"

Nodding and smiling at him, Rin allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. The waltz was an excuse to keep in close contact with her, Rin soon realized, for with so many smiling couples whirling around, she had to step closer to him to protect herself. In response, Len tightened his hold on her and spun her more carefully.

"Len," Rin breathed, turning shining eyes to his. "I…"

"Shh…" she said, holding her closer to him. "Don't say it."

Rin was silent and looked slightly down in her depressed state. "We have eight hours."

Len sighed. "I know, and I intend to make them the best eight hours of your life. I can't do that if you aren't willing to smile."

She looked up at her partner, who gave her a slight squeeze and a wink. She giggled and permitted him to sweep her up in the throes of the dance. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, twirl, and pull Rin into Len's arms. He was much more assured, Rin decided. More assured than she at this point.

Megurine Luka watched the young pair from behind her escort, one handsome yet chatty Kamui Gakupo. From her vantage point, she missed the slight caress Len was giving to Rin's back, but she could clearly see Rin's cheeks flush almost continually. Luka blinked. There was no way Rin was…

"Luka-san," Gakupo said. "Don't watch others. Tell me your birthday, please?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Go Google it."

The waltz ended and the orchestra struck up a spritelier tune. Len carefully extracted himself and Rin from the gyrating couples and led her out of the ballroom, into a little side hall that was mainly used by the servants to Prince Kaito. There, and only there, in the relative privacy of the hall, unseen by the lords and ladies who were still dancing, could Len take Rin in his arms exactly how he wanted to and whisper in her ear. Tonight he sung part of their song they had written together, the song of separation.

"_The two people in the castle, destroying its interior. To the noisy knight and princess, the bell announces the end_," Len sang softly. Above them, the clock rang out the half-hour.

"Don't. Just don't," Rin pleaded. "I don't want to think about it."

Len took her delicate hand in his and squeezed in reassuringly. She stretched out her palm and lined it up with his. "Your hands are bigger," Rin said accusingly, resenting the difference. "_Holding hands in the distorted mirror, the lengths of our fingers no longer match._" She sang.

The look she got from Len was one of sorrow, as if he was apologizing for the changing state of his body. There was something else, too, in his sapphire eyes, something that tinged them and made them dark and mysterious.

"Rin…" he whispered and pulled her to him, his hands weaving themselves through her hair. Rin wasn't exactly sure what was going on with him until he pulled her back and stared intensely at her face, her eyes, her cheeks…her lips.

"I want…Rin…" he whispered huskily. "Rin…I want to…"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Here?"

A tear formed in the corner of his left eye. "I don't want you to go away before…"

Still in shock, Rin was not prepared for Len's next move. He pulled her close and used his hand to gently tilt her face up as his face came closer, closer…

Rin's eyes closed.

Len pressed his lips against hers.

Megurine Luka watched from just behind the archway into the ballroom. She had finally shaken her annoying escort, and had tracked her little servant girl to this small, forgotten hallway just in time to witness the juiciest scene ever.

The clock struck eleven.

_

* * *

_

Two hours before…

The clock struck nine.

Kaito was bored. There was no other way to say it. His mother had almost forced him to throw this party, and then had thrust every single eligible girl into his arms at least four times tonight. He had danced and charmed and wooed every single one, but still had not found one that was to be his bride. The right girl hadn't fallen into his arms yet, and so he politely made his excuses and switched partners, time and time again.

As he danced with a light-haired girl who reminded him softly that her name was Yowane Haku, he glanced over and locked eyes with his childhood friend, the Lady Megurine Luka. She had that slight smile on her face, the one that told him she was laughing inwardly at his predicament. He pleaded with his gaze for her to come and save him from these uninteresting females, but she shook her head slightly, still grinning that half-grin. A strapping young man with long purple hair approached her with drinks. She took hers, but when the man opened his mouth to talk, she rolled her eyes and turned away, ignoring him. Kaito grinned.

The song ended and Kaito bowed formally to the girl as she curtsied and was taken up by another partner. Kaito stood alone for once as the music swelled again and he darted around the twirling couples, heading for Luka. She smiled graciously as he approached, deliberately leaving her escort behind as she took his arm and steered him towards the balcony.

"I swear, if that Gakupo tried to converse with me once more…" Luka threatened in a low voice as soon as the balcony doors were shut and she and Kaito were in relative privacy.

"Luka, _try_ not to injure him. The bloodstains would take forever to get out of the hardwood." Kaito sighed.

Luka smiled. "Oh, I don't intend to leave stains." Deftly, she switched the topic. "So, any suitable prospects out there?"

"None at all." Kaito sighed. "I must have danced with every single unattached female in the castle. And plenty of attached ones."

Luka looked out at the rose garden. "Don't be so quick to judge. There are some late arrivals still collecting themselves and their tickets to the throne." She grinned and flicked her eyes sideways at him.

"I want to dance with _you_, Luka," Kaito said feelingly. "You're a much more interesting partner."

Saucily she winked at him. "That's because I've been around a few times." The grin slipped a little as annoyance crossed her face. "But I'm to keep that blathering idiot entertained tonight."

"He can find another partner for one dance," Kaito said, waving aside the concern. "Lord knows there are plenty of available women here. He might just find someone easier to deal with than Megurine Luka in a testy mood."

Luka said nothing, but her lips pulled slightly upward and Kaito knew he'd been conceded a point in his favor. He held out his hand, like a prince. "Luka, will you dance with me?"

She sighed, affecting disdain. "Oh, if I must, Kaito-oujisama." She placed her hand in his and he led her back inside, towards the dance floor, where an energetic tune was just beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, a striking middle-aged man in a dark green suit and cloak was just entering the grand palace, leading along a young girl in a dark cloak. The girl allowed her heavy cloak to be removed by a servant, but she did not turn her eyes from the floor, as was polite. Her sea-green tresses were gathered into two ponytails, and she was dressed in a simple yet beautiful pink gown. The older man placed a hand on his daughter's back and gave her a slight push towards the ballroom. The girl meekly allowed herself to be directed, obeying her stern father's wishes. Her mind, in the meantime, was running over the events of the past week, when her family had concocted their plan and then put it into action, using her without her permission.

"Miku-chan," her father said. Miku looked up. "Remember what we've told you," the man said into her ear. "Tonight, everything rests on you."

Yes, Miku thought to herself, everything rests on me. But was that such a wise decision?

The clock struck ten.

* * *

"Teto-chan!" a monotonic voice called. Teto whirled, her gown and twin drill pigtails spinning. There was her friend, Akita Neru, her yellow gown sparkling in the light of the chandeliers.

"Neru-chan, you look beautiful!" Teto said, hugging her friend.

"This party is boring." Neru said, pulling out her iconic cell phone. "Have you danced with Kaito-oujisama yet?"

Teto grinned. "No, I haven't. I'm here with someone else."

"Oh?" Neru said before she was approached by a tall, elegant man in a black suit. He swept his purple hair out of his eyes and smiled at her.

"May I have this dance, fair one?"

Neru blinked and accepted his hand, allowing herself to be swept into the mass of twirling couples. Teto sighed, relieved. She hadn't thought to think of a name for her nonexistent escort. She had counted on someone asking her to dance long before anyone figured out she had arrived by herself, but the men here had either come with someone or were trying to pick up Prince Kaito's discards. The prince himself was dancing with an elegant woman with pink hair, who was smiling mischievously at him. The others would have no chance against this self-assured woman, Teto decided.

"Might I ask why such a beautiful young woman such as yourself is standing on the sidelines when she should be dancing?" a smooth male voice intruded on Teto's musings. She started and turned her head to lock gazes with eyes as vibrant red as her own, but framed with glasses that flashed as they caught the light from the chandeliers. It was a man, a man in a black tux with a red vest, who was taller than Teto in her heels, who had a sharp face and looked down on her. His hair was tousled and he wore a smirk on his face that suggested he was mildly interested.

Teto's eyes widened for an instant before she turned away suddenly. "I'm waiting for my escort."

"Oh? Who?" The man cast an eye out. "If your escort was the Prince himself, you're destined for a long night of waiting. The queen seems certain that he will dance with every single girl in this ballroom."

Teto refused to look at the man, but she knew her slight blush would be visible to his eyes. "I…well…"

He blinked. "Did you come here alone?"

She looked down in shame. "I wasn't supposed to. My mother and my father had chosen an escort for me, but he bowed out at the last moment, so I was sent here by myself."

"How convenient that I have also arrived alone," the man said. "May I have this dance?"

Teto finally looked at him, slightly startled at the invitation. The man held his hand out. "Well?"

She extended her arm and daintily placed her hand in his. "Yes."

The clock struck eleven.


	2. Cendrillon, Part One

Author's Note: Hello, again! This one came out quite fast XD

As you can note, the titles of the chapters are all Vocaloid songs. I have one more before we actually get into the Daughter of Evil saga, so you'll just have to wait.  
Also, I'm trying my hardest to not be confusing about the timing. Any questions can be placed in the form of a review or a PM. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Cendrillon, Part One**

The clock struck eleven.

Kaito spared a single glance for his friend Luka before another girl was pushed towards him. She wore the same expression as so many of the others he had partnered since six o'clock that night: meek and obedient, the sort of girl who would make a biddable wife but not an interesting one. These girls were trained to be child bearers, not people. Small wonder Kaito was bored.

The girl he danced with, though, had sea-green hair that was gathered in two twin ponytails that reached her ankles. This, and this alone, was enough to make her slightly more memorable in Kaito's mind…until the girl looked at him and smiled. Her eyes were almost the same shade of green, and her face was so kind that Kaito blinked a few times, hoping it wasn't a dream.

He had met this woman before.

Miku was inwardly pleased at the reaction from the prince. She had ensnared him, trapped him using her special smile, just like her father had intended.

"I've seen you before," Kaito said, looking intently at her.

Miku looked down, blushing. "You might have."

"You're...the daughter of the Green Kingdom, are you not?"

Miku looked away. He was wrong. "Please do not speak of our origins. I am here to dance, Kaito-oujisama."

"And dance we shall," Kaito said boldly, and twirled her as the music slowed down to a more intimate tune. He tried to pull her in closer, but she did not sway willingly toward him as the others had. Nodding comprehension, Kaito kept his distance and merely held the waltz tempo.

Miku, in the meantime, worried about the dagger, nestled so carefully between the fabric of her dress and the skin of her body. If she were to get too close to him, he would find it…and all her family's plans would be ruined.

"_Remember, Miku-chan," her father had said earlier, before they departed for the Blue Kingdom. "You must not let him know anything. Your job is to attract him, keep him occupied. If we can form an alliance and overthrow the Child of Evil before she is born…"_

Kaito looked honestly happy to Miku's calculating eyes. She had moved up in his mental rankings of the women here, and that was all according to plan.

The clock rang out the half hour, and Miku's mind remained on the sharp weapon hidden within her dress, trying to determine the exact time to carry out her father's plan…

_I understand, Father._

* * *

Rin pulled away from him finally, shocked at his actions, but even more shocked by the response he had elicited from her. Len licked his lips, his eyes still looking upon her with desire, but also carrying a slight touch of the same surprise and fear she herself was experiencing. Len had kissed her. Len had truly kissed her, and she had kissed him back, and it had felt wonderful.

It was also the most heinous sin of all time.

Rin touched her lips, looking in fear at Len, who had his hands on her bare shoulders.

"_The time has now stopped. Two people embracing each other…"_ Len sang his harmony of the line, the melody of which was traditionally taken by Rin. The thirteen-year-old girl, however, had no wish to join in.

"Len…" Rin said softly, and reached her tiny little fingers up to brush against his face. The features were different, so different from her own.

He stood up and then helped her up from her place on the floor. "We'll go to our quarters. There are still too many people around."

Rin nodded and laced her fingers with his as they headed for the staircases that would take them to their room, the room they'd shared for years.

Luka Megurine faithfully reported this development to a shady-looking person in a black cloak, who nodded and walked away, contemplating the fate of the next Yellow Queen.

* * *

"Kaito-oujisama…" Miku said as the next dance ended. She glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes to midnight. She needed to act. "I…I have to go. Thank you for the dance."

"Wait!" Kaito held her hand, stopping her. "Can I have your name?"

Miku turned away. "You may not."

"Can I find you again?"

Some of the couples around them had slowed their twirls in order to watch this development between the Prince and his dance partner.

"Please do not try." Miku closed her eyes. No tears, no tears! He was handsome and kind, but there could be no relationship between the Prince of a noble kingdom and her, the servant girl of a rich merchant. Her coming here had been a fluke, only because she was beautiful and she resembled the Green Queen and King. She was a pawn in her family's plan to aid the King. She was just a pawn. There could be no feelings for the Blue Prince.

Miku kept telling herself this as her right hand reached inside the folds of her dress and grasped the dagger. She had to find her father, who would have been looking for the Child of Evil. She was the one to deliver the weapon to the mercenary. If she could just do that…

Kaito's voice intruded on her frantic thoughts. "Are…Are you crying?"

"No!" Miku pulled harder, trying to free her wrist from his strong fingers. She fought, he whirled her around, and her right hand flew out to steady herself…

And the dagger came up bloody as Kaito gasped and staggered backward, clutching his side. The couples surrounding them gasped collectively and someone screamed.

Miku simply stood there, the dagger still loosely clutched in her hand, staring wide-eyed at the damage she had caused. She had killed him. She had killed the kind Prince of Blue. She had killed her country's only hope for an alliance against the yellow Kingdom, and she had killed her family's plans.

Above, the clock struck twelve.

* * *

"Shit," Ted hissed, releasing the girl he'd monopolized for the past hour. "What's going on over there?"

The couple had heard the gasps and the sole scream, and all of a sudden Ted pressed Teto close to him to keep her safe from the stampeding lords and ladies who were rushing to the scene.

"It's Kaito-oujisama!" someone shouted. "Kaito-oujisama's hurt!"

"That woman did it! That girl with the green hair!" an accusing voice.

Ted swore into the girl's hair before releasing her. "I'm sorry, maiden, but I have to go help."

"Why? What can you do?" Teto said, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

Ted smiled. "I'm part of the Prince's private guard. In a time like this, I'm really good at crowd control. I suggest you go stand back by the wall where you were so you don't get trampled."

"Promise you'll come back for me?" Teto's hand came up of its own accord, subconsciously trying to prolong their encounter.

Quickly, the tall man caught her delicate hand and kissed it gently. "I will come back for you. After all, I'm your escort, aren't I?" With that, he'd disappeared into the foray, making his way steadily towards the center of the ballroom floor. Teto sighed, staring at her hand, and retreated to her previous pace by the wall just as she heard her nameless escort's voice rise above the chaos, commanding the onlookers to back up and give the Prince room.

"It was such a lovely evening, too…" Teto sighed.

"Tell me about it," Neru commented from beside the pink-haired girl. Teto glanced at her friend, and they sighed in unison.

* * *

The clock was striking twelve as Len and Rin reached the servant's quarters inside the Blue Palace. They easily found the room they had shared for years and entered, sitting slowly on the bed, their hands still laced together as if tied by the red threads of Fate.

Rin leaned into Len, and he held her tightly as she shook with fear. "Six hours until everything changes," she said in a whisper.

"It won't change. Nothing will change," Len assured over and over.

"But it will!" Rin said loudly, sitting up, tears welling in her eyes. "How could it stay the same? In six hours I will be taken away and given a new life, a new destiny, and I won't be Rin anymore!"

"You'll always be Rin to me, because I will always be by your side." Len reached out his other hand and slowly stroked her face. She leaned into the caress subconsciously and sighed.

"It won't ever be the same. Not when we feel this way." Rin looked away, blushing. "We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't even be here, in the same room."

Len moved slightly. "I'll leave, then."

"No!" Rin clutched at his shirt, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't want you to leave. When you leave, I'll know everything has changed."

"It's already changing."

"I know!" Rin cried, her voice thick with sorrow. "I know it is, but the final change will be sleeping by ourselves, and I can't bear to have that yet!"

Len blinked as Rin started crying again and held her, ignoring the pain in his hand when she squeezed too hard. He waited until her trembling had slowed, and then gently kissed her forehead. "I should shower."

"Promise you'll come back?"

Len kissed her forehead again. "I told you, I'll always be by your side. I'll never leave you for good, Rin." He stood and headed toward the shower, leaving Rin by herself in the big room she had always shared.

The clock struck one.

* * *

"It was that woman! That girl with the green hair!" Someone Miku didn't know yelled, pointing at her. Miku stood there in shock still, the dagger dripping at her side. Her father was coming; she could hear his voice among the crowd's begging for someone to let him through, to let him get to his daughter Miku.

Kaito drew his hand up as the utter surprise of being struck began to fade and with further astonishment noticed that it wasn't even a deep scratch. The girl had missed. For what purpose she was carrying a dagger around the prince didn't know, but he was sure that he had not been her target.

The crowd began closing in on Miku, who had drawn the dagger up and now contemplated it. She had failed, she had given everything away, and she had killed the Prince who had shown her nothing but kindness. There was nothing left for her….nothing except the blade. She turned it point-downward and prepared to deal herself the fatal blow…

Her arms raised…Miku squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm sorry, Father_…

A hand caught her wrist, stopping the dagger's downward plunge. Miku opened her eyes, startled. "Wh….?"

There stood Kaito, his blue eyes concerned for her well-being, his hand gently but firmly pulling the dagger from her fingers and tossing it carelessly aside. "There really should be no reason for a maiden as beautiful as yourself to want to die, no matter how boring she deems my party."

"But…But I…I _killed_ you!" Miku whispered, the tears now freely streaming down her face. Kaito reached up and carefully brushed the tears from her cheeks with a gloved hand.

The he smiled. "If I'm dead, then I must thank you, because I've never felt more alive." He straightened and moved his other hand, which had been covering his side wound. "Pretty little maiden, you've only scratched me."

Sure enough, the wound was a shallow, short scratch, and already it had ceased bleeding and was beginning to heal. Miku looked at it with wide eyes, and when she met the Prince's gaze again, she was already crying. Kaito put his arms around her and smoothly pulled her to him; she cried relentlessly into his chest, shaking with the overflow of emotions that had flooded her mind in the past hour.

"Alright, step back, everyone," a voice was saying. "Kaito-oujisama, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Ted-san," Kaito's chest rumbled as he spoke and Miku was comforted by the noise. "I'll just need a new jacket, I'm afraid."

Ted nodded. "I'll get right on that. Is this…"

"It was all a misfortunate accident. My fault. I tried to stop her from going, and I spun her too hard…it was just an accident, and no harm done."

Ted bowed. "Yes, Kaito-oujisama. I'll fetch the seamstresses for your jacket."

"No need. I'll go myself. I need to make sure this young lady is not attacked by my guests." Kaito swept Miku up into his arms then, ignoring the protests of his faithful guard. "Please keep them under control, Ted-san, and make sure you enjoy yourself!"

With that, Kaito carried the single most interesting eligible girl he had met that night out of the hall and into the relative privacy of the servant's hall, where they could recuperate in peace.


	3. Cendrillon, Part Two

Author's Note: Hello! So in the midst of graduating, parties, and driving everywhere, I managed to get this done, and I'm pretty proud of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Cendrillon, Part Two**

Len relished the feeling of the warm water droplets as they cascaded down his back. So many things were happening tonight, and so quickly. There were less than five hours left with Rin as she was. After those five hours, she would be taken away from him and forever he would be her servant.

Len realized that, even as her servant, he would still love her. He would always love her. He always had.

The blonde boy had been pursued by women before, even more so now that he was almost fourteen years old, but he had never been interested in them, preferring Rin's company to any other. He hadn't really thought about the strangeness of that before, but now he did, and it scared him a little. It was wrong, totally wrong, for him to care about Rin as much as he did. It was wrong, and yet it felt right to him. It felt right to want to hold her when she cried, to want to lace his fingers with hers, to want to kiss her…

Len sighed and turned off the water. Showering was not going to do his scattered mind any good. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist, firmly securing it before he opened the shower curtain…only to find Rin standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable and picking at her dress.

"R-Rin!" Len cried, hiding himself in the curtain. "What are you _doing_ in here?"

"I…well…well, I…umm…" Rin stuttered, blushing furiously. Len was totally not prepared for her to come rushing at him, crushing him in a fierce hug. The towel slipped and Len grabbed at it, thankfully catching it before it came undone. "I love you, Len."

Len blinked and froze. "You…you what?"

"I love you, Len." Rin stepped back, and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Len stood there, shocked, his hands working to secure his towel again. "Umm…m-maybe you should…go get d-dressed for bed…"

Rin blushed. "Um…y-y-yeah…" and the shutting of the bathroom door was the only sound Len heard after that.

Slowly he dressed, willing his heart to slow and his face to pale, but when he looked in the mirror, all he saw was Rin's blushing face reflected in his own features.

The clock struck two.

* * *

The crowd was moving. The party was collapsing. Teto was on the edge of it all, waiting for her knight, the guard who had proclaimed himself her escort. She was not going to leave without at least learning his name.

"Teto-chan," Neru said, still at her side. "We should leave. Your honored father and mother will be waiting."

"Let them wait. I will not leave without my escort." Teto looked down at her friend. "It's not proper for the Red Princess to leave alone."

Neru blinked and then muttered, "But apparently it's alright for her to arrive alone." She turned and disappeared into the stampede before Teto could rebuke her for her impudent remark. The princess shook her head, twin-drill ponytails moving almost on their own.

"Excuse me," _his_ voice said. "But I'm looking for an exquisitely beautiful lady in a pink dress with red hair. Have you seen her?"

She smirked at the white-suited guard. "I'm afraid you must be more specific, sir. There are plenty of red-haired women in this hall, and plenty more in pink gowns."

"Well, the lady I'm searching for will be standing alone, and her hair will be fashioned into two very cute drill ponytails. She's small, and her face is kind and cute." The guard drew Teto into his arms as he spoke. "Fair one, I'm here to escort you home."

Teto blinked. "All the way home? I…"

The man smiled. "I will escort you anywhere on the planet. Kaito-oujisama has released me for one week."

Teto looked into his eyes. "I should tell you, then, that my home is the Red Kingdom."

"Oh?" The guard regarded her in a new light. "Then we'd best get started!" He held out his arm for her to take, and when she'd placed a gentle hand on it, he led her towards the main entrance, where horse-drawn carriages were waiting. "Sir, the Red Princess' carriage, please," the guard said, and Teto almost gasped. How exactly had he figured out her identity? She still didn't know his name!

But then the guard leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, fair one, if I offended you by calling you 'Princess.' You are just like a little princess to me."

Teto waited until he had helped her into the carriage, climbed in after her, and shut and latched the door before responding, "You were closer than you know."

The guard regarded her carefully and was silent.

The clock struck three.

* * *

"Please allow me to escort you home," Kaito said gently to the girl with sea-green hair, the girl who had cried at the thought of her killing him.

His love.

She shook her head. "My father is waiting at the gate." She got up to leave, but again his hand grabbed hers.

"Wait."

Miku turned slowly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Sighing, the girl replied, "Kaito-oujisama, if you ever come to my country, doubtless you will find me there. I am not one to hide." She left then, her precious glass slippers click-clacking down the wooden floors.

* * *

"Rin, you should sleep," Len suggested quietly after she had been snuggled against him for some time.

"No," Rin protested, but her next move was a yawn that left her incapable of closing her mouth for several minutes.

Len couldn't help himself; he had to giggle. "You're obviously tired. Go ahead and sleep for a few hours."

Rin turned troubled blue eyes to him. "But…if I sleep…the time will go faster. I don't want it to! I want to spend every last minute with you." She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Len."

Len said nothing and looked away, blushing. "Y-you shouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"It's…it's wrong for you to love me."

Rin sat up and regarded him with a frown on her face. "Len, in three hours I am going to be taken away and changed completely. I am going to become the queen of a country everyone hates, and I am going to become someone I'm not now. What I do here, now, is not important to anyone but me and you."

Len didn't look at her, afraid of the emotions he might see in her face, afraid that his face would mirror it. Strange that he should be afraid of mirroring her, Len thought to himself. Time was that he relished in it. "Go to sleep, Rin."

"If I do, will you stay with me, just like before?" She looked so cute, Len decided after a quick peek at her. There was no way he could deny…

"You sleep in the bed. I'll go elsewhere," Len said, and he stood to find another bed. His arm reached towards the heavy door.

"No!" her tiny fingers grasped his shirt. Len stopped. Her voice was still echoing around the chamber, her vehemence loud and clear. The blond boy turned back to her. "I don't want to yet." Her eyes grew sad and yet fearful, and she clutched tighter at his shirt.

Len knew immediately what the fear was for. "Monsters, Rin? Really?" He firmly took her hand from his shirt and brought it to his lips. "Isn't that just a tad childish?" Her kissed her fingertips, his lips like butterfly wings. She sighed and sank into the bed.

"Will you tuck me in?" Rin yawned cutely and Len caved. He made sure she was comfortable before drawing the bedclothes around her slight form and wrapping her snugly. Her hand found his and she laced their fingers together. "Stay," she commanded sleepily.

Len sighed. How could he disobey? He would not move. He was her knight.

The clock struck four.

* * *

"Luka!" Kaito called as he saw the distinguished lady roaming the ballroom. She stopped and looked at him expectantly as he approached.

"Well?" Luka asked in her sensuous voice. Kaito held out his arm and she took it, permitting him to lead her back out to the balcony where they had talked before.

Kaito released his friend and answered her unspoken question. "She is certainly different, and I would enjoy the chance to get to know her."

"In other words," Luka said frankly, "You're dead-set on having her as your bride, despite the fact that she stabbed you."

"Honestly, Luka, that was the most interesting thing to happen to me all night." Kaito sighed. "I don't even know her name."

"She resembles the prince of the Green Country, does she not?" Luka asked quietly. "Mikuo-oujisama?"

Kaito blinked in sudden recognition. "_That's_ why I thought I'd met her before! She looks so like Mikuo-san, it's almost uncanny."

"I didn't know Mikuo-oujisama had a sister."

Kaito frowned. "He doesn't. That's why it's so strange. She should never have been able to enter."

Luka's eyes widened. "Kaito…"

"Don't think I haven't considered an evil plot, because I have." Kaito began pacing around and around the balcony. "I just don't think that she could do something heinous like that."

"Kaito, she was carrying a dagger!"

"Yes, but when she'd thought that she'd actually killed me…" Kaito paused and looked at his friend. "There was no way of faking that. I wasn't the target, and she wasn't the killer. Probably she was merely the sheath for the weapon. Deliver it to the right place, and then she's free to go."

Luka blinked. "Kaito, she played another role, whether you like it or not. She was the distraction. Somewhere in the midst of your party, someone was planning a murder, and since they didn't want the Prince of Blue interfering…"

Kaito sighed and considered this, leaning heavily on the balcony rail. "But she's gone. She's disappeared into the Green Country, back to wherever she came from."

Luka outright laughed, startling Kaito. "Do you really think she'll stay hidden forever? A beauty like that, with her resemblance to Mikuo-oujisama?" She laughed again. "Not a chance. That little girl's going places. I'd keep an eye on her, if I were the heir to a fabulously wealthy kingdom."

The clock struck five.

* * *

Len sat on Rin's bed, deep in thought about the blonde girl who slumbered on so innocently. A lock of hair had fallen across her face and he wanted so badly to brush it back behind her ear.

_I must not touch her hair. Must not touch her hair. Must not…_ Len repeated firmly to himself. If he touched her hair, he'd end up caressing her, and then he'd end up kissing her, and then he'd end up crying when she had to leave. Best to leave it go.

She stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face. "What time is it?"

"A little past five."

Rin closed her eyes again and squeezed his hand. "Less than an hour. I don't know if I can do it. I'm not ready."

"They'll come for you whether you're ready or not," Len pointed out softly.

The delicate thirteen-year-old girl looked at the door with sadness, as if expecting her captors to come early. "This is going to change everything, Len."

"It won't," Len gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will always care for you, just as I always have."

"Are you sure?" Rin looked at him. "Are you sure that once this is all done, you won't look at me with disgust like everyone else?"

Len sighed. "I'm absolutely, totally, positively, and irrevocably sure, Rin. I…" he hesitated. "I love you, Rin. I love you, and nothing that happens now is going to change that."

Rin sat up slowly. "Len…"

"I promise I will always be here for you, whether you want me or not." Len kissed her hand. "My princess, I will forever be your loyal servant."

Rin started crying then, and her other hand came up to cover her mouth. "Len…"

The clock struck six.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Rin looked back to the other end of the hall, where another figure was standing in isolation. "No. But it doesn't much matter, does it?"

"Correct. You're already learning. Come. Your servant will arrive another day."

Rin sighed and picked up her bag, swinging her black cloak around her shoulders. The time had come. Her destiny had arrived to spirit her away from the life she'd always known. She spared another glance for the figure at the end of the hall.

Len.

Her twin brother.

Her love.

She had to leave him, and when they met again, she would not be Kagamine Rin anymore. She would be something far more destructive and demonic.

She would be the Daughter of Evil.


	4. Daughter of Evil

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the delay. I took special care with this chapter, since it doesn't follow the time pattern of the previous ones. It's also a bit longer and a bit less Rin-centric, for all this is her song. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Enjoy! -AS

Oh, also, thank you to **MizukiKagamine**, **triple baka**, and "the idiot" for this story's first four reviews. Reviewers inspire me most of all :)

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Daughter of Evil**

Yowane Haku was a young girl when she was left alone.

All her life, she had been ridiculed for having shining white hair in a village where the dominant hair color was green. Her parents had never made fun of her, but they were ashamed of their daughter's appearance, Haku knew. Even when the little white-haired girl had been found to possess a pretty singing voice, the color of her hair was such an issue that Haku was discouraged from doing anything that might draw more attention to herself.

Then, one morning, shortly after the girl had turned ten, she woke up to find her parents were gone.

Haku had never looked for them. In the Green Country, most villagers had no time to go chasing after dreams. They worked hard and cherished what they'd earned from their hours of work, so Haku had merely continued on in her existence. She farmed, she harvested, she took her produce to the market, and she used the little bit of money she earned to purchase things like cloth for sewing and imported meat from the other villages.

Two years Haku lived like this, an outcast even in her own village, unaware that her life was about to change. Two years after her parents disappeared, Haku met Miku.

The white-haired girl was carrying her basket home from the market when she found the unconscious figure under her favorite oak tree. She immediately dropped the basket and went to help the girl, who was bruised and torn, but still breathing. Haku picked her up—she weighed very little—and proceeded to take the unconscious girl and her basket back home.

For a few days, Haku nursed the girl back to health. Once properly clean, the nameless girl was discovered to resemble the young Prince of the country, Hatsune Mikuo, so closely that Haku had a scary thought that she had rescued the Prince from some terrible fate. But the girl was clearly female, and besides which, Haku knew that Mikuo didn't have such long, luxurious hair, for all it was the same shade of sea-green.

The girl opened her eyes sometimes, but she seemed unable to speak for the time being. Haku once asked what her name was, but the girl only shook her head and shrugged. She coughed then, and Haku gave her water to try and help ease a dry throat.

On the third day, the girl seemed much improved. She sat up and looked at Haku and smiled such a beautiful smile that Haku felt her knees weaken. The white-haired girl sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Nodding, the girl asked a question of her own, "Where am I?"

"You are in my home on the edges of the village called Miyo. My name is Yowane Haku. I've been nursing you."

"Is this still in the Green Country?"

Haku nodded. "Right on the border with the Red Country."

The girl ran her fingers through her hair. "It's clean." She looked at Haku. "You cared for me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I…bathed you. But you needed it." Haku blinked, then continued, "May I have your name?"

"I don't know it." The girl looked at her knees. "The last man I served didn't give me a name. He just called me 'Girl.'"

Haku frowned. "Didn't your parents name you?"

The beauty shook her head. "I don't remember my parents. I've been in service all my life."

Haku stood. "That's not right. Everyone deserves a name and a place in this world." She thought for a second. "Your name is Miku."

"Miku?" The girl mulled it over. "It's pretty. Why Miku though?"

Haku smiled. "Because you look like Mikuo-oujisama."

"Do I?" the girl asked. When Haku nodded, the green-haired girl smiled. "Alright then. Pleased to meet you, Yowane-san. My name is Miku."

Haku took Miku's hand and helped her out of bed. "Call me Haku."

* * *

The girls lived in harmony for six months, becoming closer and closer. Miku never teased Haku about her white hair. When Haku would come home in despair about the remarks made towards her at the marketplace, Miku would take the girl in her arms and reassure her softly, "You're beautiful."

In time, Miku began going to the market instead of Haku, just to spare the odd girl the others' harsh remarks. Sure enough, all of the people in Miyo as well as the neighboring villages grew to love Miku, and they praised her beautiful hair, her gentle nature, her kind voice, and her spirit-lifting smile. Many green-haired suitors game to Haku's door, looking for Miku, but when Haku would answer the door, the men would promptly excuse themselves, sure that they had the wrong home.

Miku was kindest to Haku, and Haku soon began to feel that Miku was only being kind out of pity. Then one day, when Miku was busy, Haku took the basket of produce to the market herself. It had been so long since she'd been to the market, since she'd heard the open remarks villagers made about her white hair and her red eyes that she was unprepared for the hatred of people she had been nice to all along. Haku was startled by their total meanness, and soon ran home to dissolve into tears. Miku heard her and ran to the girl's side.

"Wh-Why are you kind to me?" Haku sobbed to Miku. "Do you pity me? Is that it? Do you pity me because I can never be on your level? Is it because I'm inferior to one like you?"

"No," Miku said, slightly surprised that Haku would think that. "No, no, Haku-chan. How could I pity you? You are kind and caring, and you saved me. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Haku cried then, openly cried in Miku's arms as the beautiful girl held her in a comforting embrace. She was happy. Her parents may have been ashamed of her, her village may hate her, but here, in her best friend, was someone who loved her and wanted her alive. That was all Haku wanted out of life, and Miku had given it to her.

Shortly after that episode, the two girls left the depressing village of Miyo and sought work near the capital city of the Green Country. Luckily, a rich merchant was looking for two servant girls to help care for his family, and Miku's beauty earned her and Haku easy cleaning jobs as laundresses and maids. The merchant was kind, and since he had no daughters, he urged Miku and Haku to call him "Father."

It was there, in the merchant's mansion, that Haku and Miku first heard of the Child of Evil and what exactly the situation was in the Four Color Lands, and it was there that Miku was involved in a dangerous plot to kill the next tyrant before she could continue the Yellow Country's iron-fist rule.

_

* * *

_

One year later

…

"Princess, it's tea time," the blond servant boy said as he carried in the tray laden with teapot, two cups, and snacks. A small towel was draped over his left arm, and he was dressed in a black and white half-tux.

The girl seated at the throne was dainty and cute, with hair just as blonde as the servant's, tied up with a huge white bow. Her gown today was dark yellow and black, and the expression on her face had been one of boredom until she saw who her visitor was.

"Len!" Immediately the delicate monarch was out of her elaborate throne and running towards him, her multiple skirts fanning out behind her. She came to a stop before she hit him, and laid her hand on his arm.

"Shall I serve you in the tea room?" Len asked, smiling at his sister.

"Only if you'll join me!" Rin smiled her trademark sweet smile, the one that she reserved only for Len, and the one that always had her brother weakening at his knees.

Len gestured for his twin to precede him into the tea room, which was a wide spacious room with huge bay windows, just off the side of the throne room. Inside this huge room was only a single table, set for two. It was at this table that the tiny queen sat herself, and Len served her tea before seating himself as well.

It had been a year since the ending of the Kagamine twins' simple lives as servants in the Palace of Blue, and even now, nothing gave Rin more pleasure than having her brother by her side. Admittedly, the pressures of ruling had transformed her, and she knew it well. She was no longer just an innocent girl of thirteen. Already, her metamorphosis into the Yellow Queen was almost complete, and while the other three countries treated her with courtesy now, Rin knew it would not last forever.

Len carefully watched his sister over his teacup. Rin _had_ changed, more than she could realize. Her destiny had taken the sweet, kind twin he had grown up with and throttled her, killed her dead. This new Rin may still be sweet and uncertain when alone with Len, but she was heartless and cold toward her subjects. She was selfish and unfeeling; just yesterday she had turned away a peasant girl's request for money to feed her family and had her thrown out. When the brown-haired peasant girl had questioned why Rin would not help her, Rin merely responded, "My gown needs mended."

Len had held strong to his promise, though; he was there for Rin when, in those rare moments of comprehension, she cried over her lost existence and the realization of what she really was. He was there for her when she cried out against the nightmarish visions that refused to let her sleep. He was there when she worried about the moment that the other countries would turn on her. He was there whether she was happy, sad, angry, or pensive, and he cared for her just as he always had.

Their relationship had also changed, but it was not altogether for the worse. No longer were they desperate lovers, clinging to each other against a storm of horrible happenings. Every now and then, Rin would still ask for a kiss good night and Len would give it, but it was more careful than before. With the public eye upon them, Rin did not dare even to claim Len as her twin, but rather as a devoted servant who just happened to look extraordinarily like her. There were those who probably guessed the truth, but they had the sense to keep it to themselves.

For only a fool would think of crossing someone with as much power as the fourteen-year-old girl who sat enjoying her tea and laughing about something silly that had transpired that day. Only a fool would cross the Daughter of Evil as she held the rest of the world in her hands just like a playtoy.

"Len?"

Len blinked. He had been lost in thought again. His princess was standing by the window, looking out at the elaborate gardens handed down to her by the legacy she was now a part of. He stood and came to her side.

"The garden looks wonderful from this angle. The sun hits it just right," Rin said softly, admiring the blossoms and vines.

"It does and they do, Rin," Len said even softer. "But even the Yellow Gardens cannot compare with you."

It was a customary response, one any good courtier would be expected to give, but the Kagamine twins knew that it held a special significance for Len, the speaker, and Rin, the receiver. She smiled shyly at him and reached for his hand; his fingers laced with hers and her blush tinted her face cutely.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you, Len."

* * *

"Teto-hime," Ted announced. "There's a message from Mikuo-oujisama."

Teto turned and gracefully extended her hand for the sealed letter. "Thank you, Ted-san."

The Red Queen smirked behind her tea, glancing at her husband, who also was carefully hiding a grin. It was no secret in the Red Kingdom that Ted and Teto adored each other, and while Ted had approached the King about asking for Teto's hand and received approval, he still hadn't actually asked the girl. The Queen often wondered what in the world the boy was waiting for. Every week a new proposal came in from some lord or lady's son for the hand of the Red Princess in marriage, though most of them came from the Prince of the Green Country, whose borders stood a mere thirty miles from the Red Palace. The Princess was pressured. She had to accept a suitor eventually.

"Ted-san," Teto asked as she delicately opened the letter. "Will you join me for tea?"

Ted bowed. "Of course, Teto-hime." It was the same thing every day, ever since Ted had received his formal release to the service of the Red Kingdom from Prince Kaito of the Blue Kingdom. Teto had appointed him as her personal servant, since it was the best she could do until their relationship progressed further. Every day, the two had tea together, and it was only during that hour that they could loosen up and be themselves.

Standing gracefully, the Red Princess curtsied to her parents. "We'll retire then," she said, and took the arm that Ted offered.

Ted was trembling slightly with nervousness as he escorted the fair princess to their special place: the secret tea room, which was only accessible through a passageway known only to the Royal Family…and Ted, now.

Today was the day. THE day.

Gently he led his wonderful princess through the archway in the Royal Family's Hall to the secret tea room, that was so much smaller than the First or Second Tea Rooms. This little beauty was scarcely bigger than the Princess' walk-in closet, and only had a single spindly glass table and two padded chairs. The golden tea tray was already set, the kettle still steaming.

Teto smiled and released Ted's arm, but instead of going to the table and seating herself, she twirled over to the little window that allowed some light into the secret tea room. "It's always so beautiful in here at tea time."

Ted bit his lip and clenched his fists, swallowing firmly to harden his resolve. "Princess, before I serve your tea, there's something I must discuss with you."

"Oh, Ted-san," Teto said quietly. "There's no need to be so formal. It's tea time."

Forcing himself to relax, Ted reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and touched the little velvet box. It seemed to give him strength. "Teto-hime…" he said softly. "Please. It's important."

She turned, alerted by something in his tone, and was surprised to fin him right behind her, his red eyes blazing with some intense emotion Teto couldn't place. He knelt and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"Teto-hime," Ted said. "On this day, one year ago, I walked into Kaito-oujisama's grand ball, intent on performing my duty to protect him from anything that may happen. Just as I was roaming around the edges of the ballroom, I spotted a beautiful young girl on the sidelines, watching the dancing couples wistfully." He looked up at her and locked gazes. "I fell in love with you then, Teto-hime. I didn't even know your name, and much less that you were the princess of our neighbor. But I fell harder than I have ever fallen before, and I was determined at that moment to charm you."

Teto's eyes were suddenly wet. "Ted-san…"

With his other hand, Ted began reaching for the little velvet box as he continued, "I approached your father months ago about this, and I was surprised that he gave his blessing to me. I have been waiting, though, for the right moment to ask, and that moment is now." He pulled out the red velvet box and held it in the palm of his hand. "Princess Teto of the Red Country, will you marry me?"

He flipped the box open to reveal its contents.

"Oh, Ted-san!" Teto gasped, beholding the exquisite ruby set into a dainty silver ring. "How did you…?"

Ted smiled secretively. "Teto-hime…will you?"

"Oh, I will, Ted-san, I will!" Teto began crying then, tears of joy streaming down her face. Her knight rose and she embraced him fiercely, absolutely speechless.

* * *

"Madam," the usher bowed low as he approached the throne. "There is a message from the Red Country."

Rin pondered this. "The Red Country? Why would they be writing to me?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head and waved the man forward. "It matters not. They are not a threat."

The man delivered the letter to his queen's hands, gloved in black silk, and departed before she could reprimand him for something insignificant.

Rin scanned the letter quickly, then gasped. "Len!"

Emerging from the shadows behind his sister's grand throne, Len came closer and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder as he read the letter also. "Teto-himesama's getting married? That's unexpected."

"Unexpected…and unimportant." Rin sighed. "I'll have to make an appearance."

Len blinked. "Perhaps it would be better if you didn't."

"What? Why?"

Len looked his sister straight in the eye. "The people are afraid of you, Rin, in case you've forgotten, the Red Country especially."

"Good, they should be. We are four times the size of them."

Len sighed. "The _point_, Rin, is that if you were to appear at the wedding, you might…well, put a damper on an auspicious occasion."

"So you want me to just stay cooped up in here like an ambiguous overlord?"

"That's not what I said…"

Rin glared at Len. "Yes, it is!"

"Rin, stop. You know I'm right." Len took her hands and kissed them gently. "You're not yourself today."

Rin looked away, ashamed. "I don't even know what my self is anymore."

Blinking, Len released her hands and stepped back, giving the young queen her space. "Rin…"

She sniffed, and when she spoke, her voice shook slightly. "I know I've changed, Len. I've changed so much that when I look in the mirror sometimes, I don't recognize the girl who stares back. Every day I try to find something in the reflection that still remains from Kagamine Rin, the servant girl in the Blue Palace. Every day, I find less and less."

Len reached for her, but she held up a hand, rejecting his touch. "No," she said. "I don't want your pity."

"It's all I have to give you, Rin," Len said sadly to his sister. "But for what it's worth, every day I still only see my sister. The old Kagamine Rin is still in there; she's just a little harder to find under all the skirts."

Rin turned hopeful eyes to her brother's face. "Do you think so?"

Len nodded firmly. "I know it. However much you change, the fact is that you can't erase your past. It will always be there with you. And so will I."

"Oh, Len!" Rin leaped out of her throne and into his arms, letting out the tears she had been holding back. Len held her, comforting her as he had a year ago, when she had just been a frightened thirteen-year-old girl on the verge of being thrust into her destiny. And now that Rin's destiny had acted for a year upon her, even Len was finding new shapes in her face, new emotions in her eyes, new thoughts in her head. But his twin needed him, needed him more than anyone else in the world. She needed his reassurance.

Len didn't know how long he could keep lying to her.


	5. Servant of Evil

Author's Note: Hello! Back again! I had a bit of a time writing this one, because I wasn't sure if the Len-centric should go here or later on...but I decided here. Enjoy a little bit of Len!

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****Servant of Evil**

"Arrgh! Where IS she?" Kaito exclaimed heatedly as he strode forcefully into the room, his servants scattering away in fear.

Luka sat quietly at a table by the window, her shapely legs crossed and a smirk on her face. She knew the routine: Kaito would storm in, shout for a bit, then reduce himself to muttering bitterly, and finally come and join her for tea as he calmly discussed what had happened that day. Her childhood friend was very predictable in his actions, and Luka was content to sit and sip her tea while she waited for him to cool off.

Sure enough, within a half hour Kaito was smoothing his hair back into place and pulling the chair out to seat himself across from his gorgeous friend. "Luka, she exasperates me."

"Oh?"

"She looks so much like Mikuo-san, I thought I could find her easily within the Palace. But there is no one there matching her description, and even when I put the word out, she seems to have vanished! Gone! Straight into thin air! I have visited all of the larger villages by now, and word has spread to the smaller ones. The whole country is on the lookout for this girl, and still she cannot be found!" Kaito sighed, absently picking up an empty teacup and playing with it. "I want so much to find her, to talk with her."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Kaito, you've only known her for barely three hours."

"So?"

Luka leaned forward earnestly, unaware of the way her dress revealed her womanly curves or the way Kaito's eyes darted down and then back up. "So there are other, far more accessible candidates, even within your very homeland."

Kaito scoffed. "Who? You?"

Luka laughed outright. "What, you think I want to sit on that chair and wait to be eaten alive?" She laughed again. "Not a chance, dear Kaito. I'd rather be the infamous aloof lady that I am." She waggled her eyebrows at him and winked. "But there are other young ladies, all of which attended your grand ball, all of which are eagerly waiting for the great, handsome Kaito-oujisama to appear on their doorstep to spirit them away."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I'll take my chances with the girl with the dagger."

* * *

"No, no! Please don't! Rin-sama, please!"

Rin looked away, hiding her face in her hand. "Take her away."

The peasant woman began crying then, her eyes wide and fearful. "Please, Rin-sama! My family will starve! I have children at home! Little ones! Rin-sama, please!" She fought the guards as they unceremoniously began dragging her from the audience chamber. "Rin-sama!"

Rin's face was hidden, but her shoulders began shaking, and the woman collapsed in despair then; her queen was laughing, _laughing_, at the thought of her whole family starving to death. The queen really was as evil as the rumors told. She was _laughing_.

The woman was carried from the Palace, her sobs audible even once she was outside the huge audience chamber in which the elegantly dressed Yellow Queen sat.

Len, the servant, watched from the side chamber, just behind and left of the great throne. He watched every day as Rin dealt with the destiny for which she had been chosen long ago. The same destiny was killing her inside, he knew, because after turning away yet another peasant, Rin did not laugh.

She cried for the pain she was causing them.

She cried for the person she had become.

She cried for the loss of herself.

She never laughed anymore.

She cried.

Len waited until the guards were heard to return to their positions just outside the chamber doors before going to her. That woman was the last in a long line of requests, complaints, and downright tirades against the Queen and the way she was running things. Len held his sister close and thought, if only they knew.

If only they knew the reason Rin had to turn away so many. If only they knew the person Rin really was, the person she had been. If only they knew how much all of the stress was tearing her apart. If only they knew…

Len could do nothing more for her than comfort her in her agony, and even then only if she permitted him. He was the servant, and she was the princess. If she didn't want him near, he obeyed, even if his heart ached to see her crying and be unable to do anything.

He was the servant.

Nothing more.

_

* * *

_

One year ago

…

"Miku-chan!" the merchant man called down to the laundry room, where the two servant girls where chatting and folding the mistress' dresses. "Come here for a moment, please!"

Miku rose, as graceful as ever, and smiled at the white-haired Haku before ascending the steps to her awaiting destiny…though she didn't quite know that yet.

As soon as the sea-green-haired girl reached the top step and saw the person her Father was standing next to, she froze, her eyes widening in absolute shock.

The King of the Green Country was smiling genially at her, and in front of him was her mirror.

It had to be, because Miku had seen her reflection, and this person was the exact same as the image she saw in the mirror every morning, with the exception of the scowling expression and the short, messy hair on top of his head. His eyes were the same shade of green as hers, and they were within an inch of each other's heights. When he locked gazes with her, Miku blushed and looked away, but he continued staring impassively at her.

"Oh, Good Lord!" The Green King exclaimed on sight of her. "She is a carbon copy of Mikuo!" He turned to the merchant. "I see now what you meant about her being a perfect distraction."

The merchant nodded. "Kaito-oujisama will be too preoccupied trying to figure out who she is to notice what will be going on right under his nose. Miku-chan is perfect."

"Miku, your name is, then?" The King asked Miku directly.

She blushed and hurriedly dropped into a curtsy. "If you please, Your Majesty, my best friend Haku-chan gave me the name when she nursed me back to health almost a year ago." She smiled.

"Good…good…" the king said absently, considering something. "Well, then, sir, now that I've seen her, I'm more than willing to hear this plan of yours…"

The merchant nodded. "Miku-chan, thank you. You may go back to your duties." He didn't spare her a second glance, and instead led the King away, towards the sitting room. Mikuo, though, gave her a considering glance. When he met her shy eyes, there was a tiny nod and a ghost of a smile, and then he was gone.

* * *

_One year later…_

"Rin, will you be alright by yourself?" Len asked as he watched his sister primp and prepare herself for the strain of another day.

Rin looked back and smiled. "Of course! You'll only be gone for a few days. I'll be alright with Neru-san for that amount of time." Her grin slipped for a second, though, and in that instant Len had crossed the room and held her in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Len whispered. "I don't want to leave you to their wrath for even a second."

Rin sighed. "I won't see as many as I usually do, Len. I'll hold myself together." She turned and hugged him. "Be swift, be safe."

Len backed away, worry still clouding his blue eyes. "I'll hurry back to you." He turned and swiftly walked towards the stables, where his horse would be waiting for him, saddled and ready for the long journey to the Green Country. Len was to deliver a message to the Green King warning against his military buildup; it was a mission Rin could entrust only to Len, the only person she truly trusted in the world.

Len was afraid of leaving her. He was her closest servant, her twin, her support pillar. Without him, she could hardly keep up her act. She might let the evil inside get out, consume her, transform her into something horrible.

In only three days, Rin could become a monster.

Len broke into a run. The faster he left, the faster he could return, and the less time Rin would have by herself. She was strong, she could push through three days. He took his horse from the stablemaster, mounted it, and rode swiftly down the road.

Rin watched him go from her bedroom window, one hand holding the curtains aside, the other clenching so tightly on the folds of her dress that her knuckles turned white. "Come back soon, Len," she whispered. "I'm not sure I can do this."

It took Len half a day to reach the border of the Green Country, and the other half of the day to reach the capital city, where the Palace lay. He was quite tired by then of the constant riding, but he wearily dragged himself up to the Palace doors and requested shelter for the night and an audience with the Green King first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, my lord," the young servant said with a tiny bow. "The King is out visiting the border villages with Mikuo-oujisama right now, and their return is not anticipated soon."

Len nodded. "Then shall I leave my message with you? Please do be sure the King sees it; it is from my lady the Yellow Queen."

"The Yellow Queen?" The servant's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You come from the Yellow Country?"

Len sighed. He was ready for this reaction. "Yes, I am the Queen's servant there."

"Come with me to your rooms, sir. I'd like to ask you something," the servant began walking down one of the four hallways that adjourned in the Palace entrance hall, and Len willingly followed. Once they had reached the room where Len was to stay for the night, the servant glanced to the left and right before leaning in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Sir, is the Yellow Queen as evil as they say?"

Len shook his head violently. "She is nothing like the rumors. I say this not out of loyalty, but out of truth. It hurts her to cause so much pain to others."

"Then why…?"

Len sighed. "It's a really long story, hardly believable, and classified information besides. But she's not evil. She's wonderful." Len ducked inside his room. "Good night, sir." And he shut the door before the servant had a chance to protest Len's rudeness.

The blond servant sighed and flopped onto the plush bed he was provided. It was the same every time. Someone recognized him, or asked where he came from, or saw the device on his cloak, and suddenly he became a mine of information about Rin. Len punched the pillow. They didn't even listen to what he had to say half the time! They took his words and twisted them and pitied him and created more and more rumors of Rin's wickedness, and they had _no_ idea of anything regarding her character! They didn't know Rin!

Len slept fitfully that night, plagued by his annoyance and the lingering knowledge of his separation from Rin. When he woke, early, he didn't feel at all rested, but knew he'd be fighting a losing battle by trying to sleep again, so instead he rose, washed, and proceeded to roam the Palace for the servant who had shown him in last night. His roaming carried him outside the Palace doors and out into the marketplace, where people were just beginning to arrive and set up shop. He sighed. Perhaps he could just wander about here and perhaps find a pretty gift to bring back to Rin.

He was ambling towards an old woman selling homemade ceramics when her spotted…_her._

* * *

"Miku-chan, Miku-chan!" Haku said excitedly, pulling on her friend's sleeve. "Come on! Father said we can go to market today!"

Miku smiled. "What are we taking to sell?"

"Nothing! That's the greatest part!" Haku was excited, and her voice grew less whispery. "Mistress wanted to take the cloth bolts herself, and Father is staying home with the boys, so he said we can go by ourselves!"

The shock of it hit Miku suddenly. Going to market and not selling? Going to market…just to roam? It was unheard of for the servant girl. "Haku-chan," she whispered. "Go get some of our money. We'll get a present for father and Mistress while we're out."

"And something for us, too!" Haku smiled and ran to their secret stash of money, hidden underneath a loose floorboard beneath Haku's bed. When she returned, the chink of coins was faintly heard from the money pouch the white-haired girl had tied around her waist.

"Let's go, Miku-chan!" Haku said in an almost-shout. The pale girl dragged her friend out of the doors and down the road, Miku laughing all the way.

"Haku-chan, easy! It's still early. People won't be there yet."

Haku grinned. "I don't care! I haven't been to market by myself since…since my mom and dad were still around."

Miku smiled. She hadn't seen Haku this happy ever before, though there was a marked increase to the quiet girl's smiles and giggles since they had become the servant's of the merchant man the girls called Father. Here, Haku was free to be herself, without fearing anyone looking down on her; even at market, there were all sorts of different people around, so that the merchants didn't give Haku's white hair and red eyes a second thought. Miku blended in as well, but then, she always had.

"Miku-chan, look! Ceramics!" Haku pointed, tugging on her best friend's sleeve again. "Let's go check them out!"

"Good morning, Miku-chan, Haku-chan," the old woman said kindly when the girls approached.

Bowing hurriedly, Miku and Haku chorused, "Good morning!"

"Not selling anything today?"

"No, ma'am," Miku said. "Mistress gave us the day off and said she would bring the bolts herself."

The old woman smiled. "Well, perhaps I'll check them out. You know I prefer your cloth to anyone else in this Kingdom's."

Miku smiled. "Mistress will be happy."

"Go ahead and look over my things, girls. Perhaps something here will be pretty enough for your mistress?"

Miku nodded and turned towards the wares, stumbling slightly when someone bumped into her. "Oh, sorry," she said, smiling at the unknown person.

A blond boy in a fancy servant's uniform stopped and stared at her for a moment. "Um, no, it was my fault. Pardon me."

The old woman smiled. "Here to see the ceramics, deary?"

The boy nodded. "Do you have anything with horses? My mistress…she loves horses."

"Oh, here," Miku interjected. She held up a perfect statuette of a gleaming white mare. "It's glazed to perfection, too. Is this something she would like?"

The boy drew closer to the statuette and examined it closely, his blue eyes intense in their scrutiny. "She would love this! Thank you," his lips turned slightly upward at her, and he reached for the little thing. She handed it to them, and when their fingers brushed, Miku felt like she had been electrically shocked. She drew back immediately, blushing furiously as the boy paid for the statuette, his eyes continuously darting toward her.

"I feel like I've seen you before," the boy said, cocking his head at her.

Miku blinked and studied him, wondering where he might have seen her before. "I come to market often with Haku-chan…"

The boy shook his head. "This is my first time in this market. It wasn't here. But I've seen you before. What is your name?"

Miku looked down, her blush still coloring her face. "Miku."

"I'm Len."

The girl nodded, her sea-green ponytails bobbing. "Len."

Len suddenly took her hand then, bringing it to his lips for a moment. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

Miku was startled. "Y-Yes."

Len kissed her hand and then turned to the old woman. "Thank you, lady."

The old woman cackled as Len walked away, delighted at the show she had just seen.

* * *

"And stay out!" a voice called out as an afterthought, right before the palace doors slammed behind them. Meiko rose slowly and spit out the dirt she'd accidentally ingested when she hit the ground. She stood and dusted herself off, glaring at the Palace, whose doors were now ominously shut.

This was the seventh time she'd been to the Queen, asking for money to feed her family. She'd come in seven different guises, including twice as a male, and still she had nothing to help her family get through the winter.

Meiko sighed. Her family had lived in the Yellow Country for centuries, millennia, even. They'd lived through three Children of Evil and even the purging of the Yellow Country of all blonde-haired folk. Thankfully, the dominant color in Meiko's family was the reddish-brown she sported. Slowly she untied the scarf that had been holding back her waist-length tresses and shook her head, feeling the weight of her hair settle where it was supposed to be.

Her family had survived everything, and now this fourteen-year-old brat was going to ruin them. Meiko started down the dusty path towards her forgotten village. Her father would be disappointed in her and angry at the Queen. Meiko was prepared for the look of despair that would pull at his wrinkles and the way his eyes would dart at their dwindling supplies.

Meiko glared one more time at the grand Yellow Palace. It just wasn't fair. Why should she and her family suffer while that outsider brat got everything she ever dreamed about? It wasn't fair, and Meiko was tired of taking it lying down.

It was time to stand up for her beliefs.

It was time to gather an army.

It was time for revenge.


	6. Daughter of Green

Author's Note: Hello! I'm back! Oh, dear me, it was difficult to lay off the twincest for a WHOLE chapter, but I needed this Miku-centric part of the story. I mean, she is a pivotal character in the series... anyway, enjoy!

Oh, by the by, I do realize "Daughter of Green," "Prince of Blue," and "Daughter of Revenge" are all fanmade songs, and not technically part of the Daughter of Evil series. However, these songs were important to me as character-builders, and so they are chapter titles. Happy reading!

ONE MORE THING!

I have to thank **NovaCRYSTALLIS** and **MizukiKagamine** for more good reviews. Seriously, I look back through my emails from time to time and read the encouragement I receive from writing, and that's when I go into a writing spell or I break the block. Thanks, guys and gals, you're what keeps a fanwriter writing!

OKAY. NOW COMMENCE WITH THE READING.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Daughter of Green**

Miku dreamed sometimes of the plot she had been part of.

She dreamed of the day that Father had taken her aside and handed her the dagger, telling her that she had to distract the Prince of Blue. She had to distract him, then deliver the dagger to the assassin.

"We now know the identity of the next Child of Evil," Father had said. "If we can dispose of her before she comes into power, we may just have a chance to overthrow the Yellow Kingdom for good."

Miku's memories plagued her mind. It was not a time she wanted to remember. So much had rested on her, and she had failed them all.

She thought about it often, the plot, the act, the blood she had drawn. She had never been able to tell Haku about it, at first from Father's orders, and then from fear that Haku's opinion of her would change. Miku was just an obedient servant, a witless pawn, but Haku thought her so much more. Haku needed her, and Miku was going to try her hardest to stay solid for the white-haired girl.

Even so, if Father told her to go to market because the Prince of Blue was coming to town and she was to ensnare him, she would do it because he had ordered her to.

Haku was naïve. Haku was ignorant. Haku was blissful and happy for once in her life, and Miku was not about to take that from her by telling her the orders she had been given ever since the King had expressed his interest in using her because of her marked resemblance to the Green Prince.

"He's coming to the capital today," Father had said this morning, before Haku woke up. "Kaito-oujisama will be roaming the market. Bump into him. Capture him like you did a year ago. If we can get him interested in you, he may be much more willing to form an alliance with us against the Yellow Kingdom. Our lives will greatly benefit from this if you can manage it, Miku-chan."

_I understand, Father_.

But even her shrewd Father did not expect Miku to meet Len. Miku could see he had come from a rich lady's house, but his clothes were dusty so she couldn't see what color they were. He was kind, though, and gentle. He had brushed her fingers, and Miku still felt his touch, even though it was accidental.

Miku loved him.

She only knew his name, true, and she'd only met him that day, but she loved him. She loved Len, and if he ever came looking for her, she would gladly go to meet him.

Just then, Miku spotted a familiar messy head of blue hair, standing over everyone in the crowd. She smiled at Haku and adroitly disappeared into the bustle of the morning market, her target clear in her mind.

A small brush, that's all that would be needed…he only needed to look down, to see her hair, and he would remember her. Perhaps she could be direct and bump into the side she had pierced with her dagger…

Miku shook her head. Father had said bump into him. He didn't say remind Kaito of the plot that had almost happened underneath his nose.

The Prince of Blue was near. Miku ducked her head as she prepared to casually knock into him…

And tripped over someone's foot, landing her face down in the dust directly at the prince's feet.

"Oh, are you alright?" Kaito said in his smooth, deep voice. He bent down to help the poor maiden up.

Miku shook her head, raising a hand to stop him from helping her. This was not supposed to happen! She should get up, fade into the mass, try again…

"Miku-chan!" Haku cried from somewhere in the crowd.

_Shit._

Miku felt Haku's gentle hand on her, supporting her. "Are you alright, Miku-chan?"

"Miku?" Kaito asked, cocking his head at the sea-green-haired girl before him. Something about her was very familiar…

Miku smiled at Haku, keeping her face carefully concealed from the prince. "I'm alright, Haku-chan. Just tripped."

"Are you sure?" Kaito said, cutting off whatever Haku had been about to say. The white-haired girl looked at who was speaking and squeaked, backing up quickly. Kaito easily filled the space she had just vacated, grabbing Miku's slender fingers. "Let me help you up."

Miku blinked and did the thing she had been trying to avoid; she looked up and met his sapphire eyes.

Kaito gasped and almost dropped her, so strong was his shock. Here was the girl he had been searching for, nearly a year later. The girl, the beautiful girl of the Green Kingdom, who looked so much like Mikuo, who had cried when she thought Kaito dead, who had left without telling him where to find her. His love.

"Miku."

Miku blushed and looked away.

"That's your name, isn't it? Miku?"

Slowly, the girl nodded, aware of the way his eyes lingered on her skin and her hair.

"I have come for you."

Miku started crying then, partly because she was keeping up appearances, partly because she was relieved to have done something right, but mostly because she was thinking of the blond boy who had just left, the blond boy she loved so fiercely.

"It's alright, it's alright," Kaito said soothingly, holding her close, misinterpreting her yet again. "Can you take me to your father?"

Miku nodded, tears still running down her face. She left Haku behind, didn't even say a word to her, as she departed arm in arm with the Prince of Blue.

* * *

When Len finally made it home, he leaped off his horse, aware instantly that something was wrong. The stablemaster ran to take the stallion, but Len was already bolting through the entranceway of the Palace, down the long hall to the audience chamber. There was a guard standing outside, and he held up an arm as Len approached.

"My Lord, the Queen is seeing peasants now…" but Len just shoved past him and through the heavy metal doors.

The scene he saw before him drew Len to a stop. Right in front of him, four guards restrained a young peasant girl with reddish-brown hair. The girl was angry and spitting, hurling insults at the throne. Rin was curled up in her large chair, face hidden, trembling violently.

"You can sit there and laugh, you can sit there and howl in joy at the suffering of your people!" The peasant girl screamed, fighting the guards relentlessly. "Go ahead, kill us all! Mark my words, you beast, I'm coming for you! I'm building an army and I will come for you and drive my pike through your ungrateful, selfish little brat head! I vow it!"

Len stepped forward. "Silence her!"

One of the guards brought an armored fist up and clonked the girl squarely on the head, knocking her unconscious. Without a word, the four began dragging the unconscious girl out of the audience chamber, each of them nodding politely to Len, who didn't notice. His eyes were locked on the shaking girl in the fancy yellow gown.

"Rin…" he whispered as he approached.

Rin looked up, tears running down her face, her body still uncontrollably trembling. "L-Len…" she said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm here, Rin," Len assured her as he took her in his arms. She surprised him by suddenly hugging him fiercely, holding him as tightly as if she wished their bodies to meld together.

"You're back, you're back…" Rin cried, her tiny hands clutching at his clothing, not willing to let him go.

Len stood, easily picking up his sister and cradling her. "Come on, we're going to your quarters. You need cleaned up, Rin," he smiled, but she just clung to him.

"Don't ever leave. Don't leave me again…"

Len kissed her forehead as he carried her back behind the audience chamber. "I won't, Rin. I promise I won't ever leave you. The next time I leave you will be the day you are set free from your destiny."

He didn't know what made him throw in that last sentence…just a fluke, Len thought. Rin looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. Len shook his head and gently laid her on her bed. She sat up, absently smoothing her gown. "Len…it was scary. I thought I could handle it. But being evil…it's just…difficult. I wanted to help her. She's been to see me so many times…I wanted to help her, I did!"

Len placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I believe you, Rin. I always have."

Rin sighed and fell back, her eyes closing in pure exhaustion. "I haven't slept since you left."

Len sat on the side of her bed, lacing his fingers with hers. "Then sleep, my princess. Sleep until you wake. I'll be here when you do."

The only sound he heard in response was Rin's heavy breathing.

* * *

Yowane Haku stood on the sidelines and watched, just as she always had.

She watched as Miku charmed the boy from the Yellow Kingdom, the boy who looked so much like the Daughter of Evil. She watched as Miku's expression changed once word had floated around of the Blue Prince's arrival. She watched as her best friend disappeared in the crowd, thinking Haku blissfully ignorant. She watched as Miku locked eyes with the Prince of Blue and he became instantly enamored. Backing up, she watched.

Haku knew that Miku was simply a pawn in Father's plans. She knew also how much that destiny hurt Miku. Miku smiled just as often as usual, but her smiles as of late lacked warmth, lacked sincerity. Miku had become a courtier, Haku knew, and that meant every single thing she did had double meanings.

But still, Haku loved Miku, and loved every second spent with her. Miku was her best friend, her only friend, in fact. If she was in love with the Blue Prince and he intended to take her to wife, Haku was not going to stand in the way of Miku's happiness.

Except that she knew Miku didn't love him.

She saw it in the way she had kept her face hidden, in the way her eyes had flashed when she had looked at Haku. The white-haired girl may not be important, but she wasn't stupid, either. Haku knew better how to read emotions than anyone else in the Green Kingdom, and she knew her best friend was not in love with the Blue Prince.

Her ensnarement of him was part of a greater plot, and Haku did not yet know what this plot was.

Haku trusted Miku, though, and trusted Father. Miku was only being obedient to Father, and Father was only being obedient to the King, and the King knew what was best for everyone. Haku was confident that everything would turn out alright.

Something, though, stirred in her stomach as she followed Miku and the Blue Prince back to her home, and Haku watched the pair even more worriedly.

_

* * *

_

One month later…

"Rin," Len said as her entered her room. "Rin, wake up. There's an important guest here."

The lump of bedclothes that was Rin stirred. "Mmmm…who is it?"

"Kaito-oujisama from the Blue Kingdom."

"The Blue Kingdom?" Rin sat up, her fingers running through her blonde locks. "Why is he here?"

Len shook his head. "I can't imagine. He wants to tell you himself. I had Neru-san serve him tea while we wait for you to finish taking peasant requests."

"Thank you for lying for me."

"I didn't think you'd want him to know you sleep late."

Rin threw a pillow at him in half-joking annoyance. "I do not sleep late! Midday is a perfect time to get up! You get up too early!"

Len laughed. "Come on, get dressed. I'll get the servants moving."

"Wait until you've done up the back of my gown!" Rin said, and disappeared in her closet for a few minutes, emerging dressed in a gold gown that was unlaced in the back. "I don't trust anyone else. They might slip a knife between my ribs or something."

Len laughed because she was making a joke, but in the back of his mind, he thought that anyone other than him might actually try it. He left her to brush her hair and set about his morning tasks.

Rin ran her brush through her hair and slipped her bobby pins in, holding the bangs away from her face. After stepping into black flat shoes, she was prepared to meet the Blue Prince. She flowed easily down to the tea room, where blonde Akita Neru was serving the most gorgeous creature Rin had ever seen. His white clothing, accented with pure silver and royal blue, set off slightly tanned skin and a chiseled face topped by a blue mess of hair that matched the sapphire eyes.

Rin hesitated in awe and confusion; she hadn't expected the Prince of Blue to look so…attractive, approachable, young…any of a whole slew of adjectives. Even as a servant in his Palace, she had never seen him, and the fact that he'd had to hold a ball to find a wife told the young Rin he wasn't good enough to attract a female on his own. But this work of art before her told her something completely different.

Rin knew, before she even spoke with Kaito of the Blue Country, that she was going to have him as her husband. She wanted him more than anyone else in the world…even Len.

And the Yellow Queen meant to have the one she desired, at any cost.

* * *

The new mirror shined in the faint sunlight that peaked in from the dirty window on the opposite wall. Miku really needed to get around to cleaning the glass windowpane. It would be so much brighter in the room she shared with Haku if the window were clean and clear.

The mirror was a gift from Kaito, the latest in a recent chain of new furnishings, new gowns, new hair ribbons, and once, even a diamond-encrusted necklace that now constantly encircled Miku's slender neck in order to keep up the show that she was hopelessly devoted to him.

Miku hated this acting. It was so dishonest, so heartless. The Blue Prince was like an innocent, naïve child. She had played her part a little too well, for the Prince was dead-set on taking her to wife immediately. Both Father and the Green King had banded together to persuade the headstrong Prince of Blue to wait the traditional courtship period of six months before whisking her away to the Blue Kingdom. In the meantime, Miku had to keep up this act of being nobility.

Thank the lucky stars Father had been at market that day. When Miku had stumbled through the crowd, arm in arm with the Prince of Blue, she had no idea what to do next. Father, being an important person and high in the Green King's favor, stepped in and saved her, making up some lie about Miku being the King's daughter and how he wasn't in so she was staying with Father and his wife…something like that. Miku didn't pay attention.

When the Green King and his son Mikuo returned, immediately they began furnishing a room for Miku. In the meantime, all of her belongings in the room she shared with Haku were subject to change at any time, depending on the gifts of Kaito or Mistress, and Miku was expected to begin dressing in the elaborate gowns that Mistress sometimes wore, in order to further the lie that she was the hidden daughter of the Green King.

Miku disliked the heavy gowns, each comprising of about twelve hundred skirts, it felt like. She felt rather garish and unnecessary in the tons of silk and sometimes velvet she was now to wear. Even her pink ball gown, which she'd borrowed from Mistress and had tailored, was made up of less fabric than the day gowns that filled her tiny wardrobe.

The worst thing, Miku decided one day, was the look in her best friend's eyes as she dressed each day in the elaborate gowns. Miku only stayed in the ornamented fabric as long as was ardently required before switching back to her servant's clothing and heading to the laundry room to spend time with Haku, but still, the green-eyed girl could see that Haku was again feeling lonely.

Miku didn't want to condemn Haku to the fate of being an outcast. She wanted to go back to their simple life of servanthood, before Father had involved her in this plot to force the Blue Prince into an alliance with the Green Kingdom. Yes, the Yellow Kingdom was tyrannical, but only once every thousand years did a Child of Evil come into play.

When Miku had raised this point, however, Father shook his head. "No, Miku-chan, you don't understand. The reason we only have a Child of Evil once a millennium is because the Children of Evil are not human. They live longer than we do, somewhere around eight hundred years."

"They're not human?" Miku had asked. "But…the current one…"

Father placed his hand on her shoulder. "All of the Children of Evil were once human, Miku-chan. But the seeds of evil get planted within them from a young age, and slowly they lose their humanity…and become what they were destined to be: Children of Evil. By the time the Yellow Queen took her throne, she was already evil. She had already committed sins so terrible they could not be forgiven. The seeds within her had grown, and now they bloom as evil flowers.

"But, you see, Miku-chan, if we can overthrow her reign, if we can get rid of her, preferably before she finds a mate, we can quash the evil blood. We can be rid of the Children of Evil forever. We can be free nations once again."

Miku wasn't exactly sure how the fertile Green Country was oppressed by the Yellow Kingdom, but she trusted Father, and she trusted her king. If they said it was necessary to lure the Prince of Blue into marrying her to form an alliance, then it was necessary. When Miku paused by the laundry room and watched Haku folding Mistress' gowns all by herself, though, she felt a twinge of pity for what her destiny was doing to the ones around for whom she cared most.

"I'm sorry…" Miku whispered to the doorway before whirling away in a flurry of silk and skirts.

To meet the Prince of Blue.

To fight the Daughter of Evil.

To become the Daughter of Green.


	7. Prince of Blue

Author's Note: Hello! So, here's the next installment. Unfortunately, it's going to take me a bit longer to get the next one out due to me being in the process of changing residences. In short, I'm moving, and my compy has to be packed up for a bit. However, until then, please enjoy the Kaito-centric chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Prince of Blue**

"Well?" Luka asked the second she heard the door to the tea room open.

Kaito sighed, taking off his coat and scarf as her entered. "Well, what?"

Rolling her eyes, Luka said in slight annoyance, "Well, how did it go? What did you say? Was she really as evil as she's supposed to be?"

Kaito sat and sipped the cup of tea she'd poured. "Luka, it's cold!"

"Of course! It _is_ nearly hot enough to blister a rock, and you went out in that heavy coat!" Luka smirked. "Besides, it's payback for not coming to me straightaway. I'm only your best friend, you know."

Kaito frowned. "I came straight home from the Yellow Kingdom!"

"After visiting the Green Country, that is…"

"Luka, that's not fair," Kaito pouted. "She's my bride-to-be."

Luka leaned back. "Yes, and I've still known you longer. Face it, Kaito, we were in diapers together, and no matter how much you love her, you just can't come between the bond we have." Leaning forward again earnestly, Luka changed the topic, "Now tell me what all went on!"

"Why are you so interested in that?" Kaito sighed, trying to avoid the question. "She's just a fourteen-year-old girl."

"Yes, and last year, she was a thirteen-year-old girl in service to me. I want to know if she's really changed that much. The rumors have her with a wicked smile, an even more wicked pair of horns, and wielding a blood-covered blade that's bigger than a grown man."

Kaito sighed again and leaned back, his hands immediately going behind his head. "Well, the rumors are vastly exaggerated, as usual. You forget that the same people who are spreading these also have you and I married for ten years and caring for three kids."

Luka laughed easily. "Alright, continue, then."

"She seems to be a normal girl at first, a tad vague, a lot spoiled, and quite a bit lonely. But there's something there," and here Kaito met his friend's eyes in all seriousness. "There's something hidden inside of her that scares me. Something that's not quite awakened yet."

"You think it's the Seed?"

Nodding, the Prince of Blue continued, "There hasn't been a catalyst yet, something to trigger its awakening. I think if we can reach her soon, we can bring her back here, into safety, and find a way to banish the Seed."

Luka blinked. "But the Green Country doesn't think so."

"As always, you know far too much, Luka," Kaito said, smiling slightly at her cleverness. "The Green King believes that the Seed is passed by genetics, so if they kill the Yellow Queen before she bears a child…"

"The Green King is a fool." Luka tossed her head, her magnificent pink tresses fanning out behind her. "The Children of Evil bear no resemblance to each other, nor do they even come from the same lineage. Rin was just a servant girl when she was discovered to bear the Evil Seed. She knew who her parents were, she knew her lineage. The Seed is random. But I think you're right about bringing her here. We need to show her she's not alone."

"Luka, maybe if _you_ went…"

Immediately the elegant lady shook her head. "No. I can't see her, remember? It's against the Laws. Anyone who was close to her in her previous life…"

"I know, I know!" Kaito cut in, throwing his hands up in a sudden show of exasperation. "I just feel weird talking to a fourteen-year-old queen! She's so small!"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Get over it, you big baby. It has to be done!"

The Prince of Blue sighed again and noted he did that far too often around Luka as of late. "Alright, alright…"

Smirking, his childhood friend shot back, "Thought you'd see it my way."

* * *

"Rin?" Len asked for about the fourth time in four minutes. His twin had yet to notice that he'd entered the room, something strange in itself—Rin was always hyperaware of Len's presence—but not only that, she was pacing. Kagamine Rin, the girl who smiled often, acted happy all the time, and never even thought of worrying, was pacing around and around her bedchamber, a look of intense concentration marring her adorable countenance.

Len was still trying to figure out what exactly made his sister abandon her usual behaviors when suddenly she swirled and fell face-first on her bed, her fist pounding the bedspread beside her head. The blond servant-boy approached cautiously. "Rin? Are you alright?"

She sat up suddenly, her eyes bright and wide. "Fine, why?"

"Umm…" Len gave a small cough. "You were pacing."

"Was I? I'm sorry, I don't usually do that, do I?" Rin was being surprisingly blasé about the affair, and that frightened Len more than the actual act.

He sat on the bed next to her. "Anything you need to talk about?"

"Nope."

Len stared at her, studying every single nuance of her person, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Alright…anyway, the Green Country sent a messenger. He asks most courteously that we join the King and his son at a dinner. The Red Princess and the Blue Prince are both invited as well."

"Can I bring you?"

Len smiled. "Whether you could or couldn't, you would do it anyway, and they can't stop you."

"Too true!" Rin laughed. "It's almost tea time, isn't it?"

Taking her hand, her twin nodded. "Today's snack is brioche."

* * *

A week later saw the Green King observing his servants set the smaller dining table with his best silverware and dishes. Mikuo watched as well, his expression blank. Besides him stood a blushing girl in an emerald gown, her sea-green ponytails brushed and styled to perfection. She kept giving the aloof Prince of Green side glances, but he ignored her.

A servant ran in just as the others were leaving, announcing loudly, "Teto-hime and her fiancé have arrived!"

The young Red Princess emerged first, her red gown accented with gold and her drill pigtails tied with gold ribbon. Ted came next, in a white suit accented with red and gold. Teto greeted the King with a curtsy, Mikuo with a smile, and the girl with an uncertain smile.

"So, where are Kaito-oujisama and the Yellow Queen?" Teto asked Mikuo as she approached him.

The sea-green-topped Prince became suddenly animated in the Red Princess' presence. "They haven't arrived yet, Teto-chan, but I expect that they'll be here soon. Kaito-san is always on time, but the Yellow Queen likes to make an entrance, so she'll probably be fashionably late."

"Mikuo!" the King scolded him gently.

"Father, it's just Teto-chan and Miku here…"

Teto glanced at the girl. "Oh, so your name is Miku?"

The girl nodded, keeping her eyes downcast. She did look remarkably like the Green Prince…

"Mikuo-san, is she your sister?"

Mikuo nodded, keeping his features natural only by force of will. "My twin. She doesn't come out much, because Father is so overprotective of her." It was the excuse the King had told Mikuo to say whenever he was asked this question. As a seasoned courtier, Mikuo knew when to follow orders without question, and this was one of those times, though inside his head the questions raged and roamed.

Teto nodded and accepted his lie. They were close friends; the Red Princess would never suspect Mikuo of foul play.

Ted put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess, will you sit now? You've been standing for a long while."

She gave him a radiant smile that Mikuo envied. "Yes, Ted-san, thank you." She was just being seated when the servant entered again, announcing the arrival of the Yellow Queen and her servant.

"You predicted wrong, Mikuo," the King said with a little laugh while Mikuo grumbled, his face once again stone-like in the absence of Teto's interest.

The fourteen-year-old dainty beauty entered a step before her servant, her full-skirted gown a rich shade of gold and appearing to be pure silk, every last inch of it. She wore her hair pinned back and today sported her trademark huge black bow. Her servant was dressed in a white frilly shirt, standard black dress pants, and a golden vest to match his mistress, all also made of silk. It was certainly clear that the Yellow Queen saw the dinner as an excuse to flaunt her extreme wealth. Mikuo's teeth clenched involuntarily at this unnecessary, garish show.

"Good evening, everyone," Rin said at her most polite, giving a small curtsy to Teto, the Green King, and both Mikuo and Miku. "Now, I know Teto-hime and Mikuo-oujisama, but who is this lovely girl next to him?"

Miku kept her eyes pointed towards the floor and remained silent, but Mikuo saw her faint blush. He answered in her stead, "This is Miku. She's my twin sister."

"I don't recall being informed of a Green Princess being born…" Rin said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Look at her, my queen," Mikuo said easily. "With a beauty like her, naturally Father is overprotective. He wishes her to hide inside the Palace as much as necessary. This dinner is her first formal affair since Kaito-oujisama's ball last year."

Rin tossed her short locks. "That still doesn't explain why I wasn't informed. I try to keep track of my subjects, you know."

"Oh, but Rin-sama," the Green King said soothingly. "We didn't want you to be jealous of my girl here, so we tried to keep her hidden, just so that you would always know who the most beautiful woman in the world is."

Rin paused, a slight smile touching her lips. "Well, if that's it…I'll let it go, for now. Hello, Princess," the Yellow Queen said magnanimously, giving a nod to the blushing girl.

"H-hello, Rin-ojousama," Miku said quietly, dipping a curtsy so low she almost fell to the ground.

"Am I late?" a new voice intruded. Miku's head shot up at the same time Rin whirled, both girls immediately placing the voice. The Green King smiled affably and Teto beamed.

"Kaito-san!" Mikuo exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace his friend. The tall, strapping blue-haired prince warmly accepted the Green Prince's welcome and then nodded to each of the men in the room and bowing to the women. His bow to Miku was equally as deep as the one he gave Rin, and this tiny detail was not lost on Rin, who scowled slightly before allowing Len to seat her.

The dinner began then, and except from the occasional frown and snide remark from Rin, all went well, and the Green King stinted nothing in serving his guests. His eyes, though, constantly flicked between Kaito and Miku, carefully watching their interactions. In the presence of so many nobles at once, Miku became nothing but a blushing girl, and Kaito was as charming as always to the entire table; it looked as if neither of them was willing to push the courtship envelope at the table.

Neither the Green King nor Rin was watching Len, however, and his eyes hung all over the young green-eyed girl sitting across from the Blue Prince. He had no idea, none at all, that the kind girl who helped him pick out Rin's present would be such a noble lady, that she would be the Green Princess! The First Servant stared wide-eyed at her, not believing that she sat at the right hand of the Green King, where traditionally the favored guest would sit.

Miku glanced at him once, and her blush deepened as she recognized the blond boy seated on Rin's right. Duty warred with desire in her mind from that moment; did she allow Kaito to court her subtly, or did she engage in active conversation with Len, the Yellow Queen's treasured servant? They did look extraordinarily alike, Miku noticed during the dinner. Before tonight, she had never laid eyes on the Daughter of Evil, and the young girl was astonished to see how absolutely _normal_ Rin seemed. With the stories she'd been told, Miku half-expected to see an ugly beast draped in yellow fabric, but the young Yellow Queen was…cute, to say the least.

Somewhat awkwardly, Teto and Ted rose first to leave, thanking the Green King generously for his hospitality. "You did all receive invitations to my wedding? I sent my best messengers to all of you."

"Yes, Teto-hime," the Green King nodded, "Please give my regards to your parents."

"They had so hoped to come," Teto sighed. "But with Father's illness…"

The Green King held up a hand to stop her. "It's understandable, Teto-hime."

"Goodbye, Teto-chan," Mikuo said, standing to bow to her.

The Red Princess and her fiancé left then, and Kaito stood at the same time Rin and Len did. Seeing where the Blue Prince's glance went, the Green King and Mikuo together engaged the delegation from the Yellow Country in conversation so that Kaito could quietly lead Miku out into the main hall.

"I expect to not be kept in the dark ever again," Rin said in response to the Green King's effuse apologies about keeping Miku hidden.

"Oh, never again, Rin-sama. It was an old man's mistake, and it will never be repeated."

Rin nodded, her eyes scanning the almost-empty dining room. "Well, I'll take my leave of Kaito-oujisama, then. Come along, Len," she commanded softly, but her twin was still conversing with Mikuo. She sighed and exited the room herself, looking for the man she so fervently desired.

She found him just around the corner, tenderly holding the Green Princess in his arms, his lips locked with hers, and her body leaning into him, drinking him up.

Rin's rage overtook her. She didn't remember what happened after that, only that she was boiling, boiling, and her legs were pumping beneath her, and her hands were shaking, shaking, and there was Josephine, her mare, and she was in the saddle somehow, and her knuckles were turning white as she grasped the reins with maddening desperation and Josephine was galloping, galloping, galloping away from that horrid place and that two-faced wench with her sea-green ponytails and her blushes and her beauty.

She fell off of Josephine at one point and rolled, her fists pulling up grass and throwing it in her anger until she found rocks and started pitching them as hard as she could at the ground, watching them shatter and imagining each one as that girl's demure face. She ranted and raged to the world, throwing whatever came to her fingers, tearing at the ground, not caring that she had no idea where she was or how to get home.

Rin collapsed soon, her manic energy finally spent, her eyes closing as she breathed heavily. Josephine came wandering back at that point, content to wait with her mistress until she was ready to ride again. Her white body was the signal Len needed to find his sister, alone and unconscious in the tall grass of the open Green Country. She'd gone the opposite direction of where she needed to and had found herself in uninhabited country. Len found her after pushing his horse so hard he thought the poor beast would soon keel over and die from exertion.

"Rin," he sighed in relief, glad to find her alive and relatively unharmed. Her hands were dirty, torn, and streaked with blood, but they were the worst injuries; she was only mildly bruised from her fall, cushioned by her numerous silk skirts. He lifted her gently and sat her on Josephine, climbing up behind her to take the mare's reins. Looking to the horse he'd borrowed from Mikuo, Len decided to leave it where it was. It would find its way back home.

The journey back to the Yellow Country took longer than usual, but Len was afraid to push Josephine any more than she'd already been. It took almost a full day to return to the Yellow Palace, and still by then Rin hadn't awakened. Len slid off the white mare, catching his sister as she tumbled towards him, and cradled her in his arms as the stablemaster took Josephine.

"Len-sama, is there…"

"Please take good care of Josephine," Len interrupted the nosy man's question. "The Queen is exhausted. We rode through the night." With that, Len carried his twin through the doors and into her chambers, laying her gently on the bed before grabbing a basin filled with water to scrub her hands clean and bandage them.

It was as he was finishing up that Rin finally stirred and opened her eyes, and when she looked at him, Len only saw wild fire in the bright sapphires. "I want her dead. Kill all the women with green hair if you must, but I want that girl dead. Do you hear me?" Her voice had been rising in volume, but now she screamed her last statement with everything she had in her. "I WANT HER DEAD!"

Len didn't know what she was talking about. But if it was an order from his princess…

"It will be done."

* * *

"Luka, Luka, it's happened! It's happened and it's all my fault!" Kaito shouted, stumbling through the door to the tea room and falling to his knees. The elegant pink-haired woman was immediately at his side, pulling him up, supporting his weight against her.

"What's happened? What's your fault? Kaito, you're not making any sense!" Slowly she pulled him over to the small table, where she sat him down forcefully and took her own seat, giving him an intense stare. "Now, tell me everything."

"The catalyst, Luka!" Kaito pulled at his hair. "I can't believe it! I'm such a fool!"

Luka slapped his hands away. "You're only a fool if you keep babbling like one. Now tell me, Kaito, what is going on?"

The Prince of Blue heaved a great sigh and collected himself. "The catalyst, Luka. The catalyst for Rin's Seed. Remember that?"

"Yes?"

"I was the catalyst, Luka! My decision carried her fate on it, and I simply dismissed it!" Kaito clenched his fists. "I didn't tell you, but she sent me a marriage proposal. I turned her down on account of her young age. That's what I wrote."

Luka blinked. "But it was for your Green Maiden."

"Yes, it was for Miku-chan! But now, but now, I've ruined everything!" Kaito groaned, and then continued, "I played it down at the Green King's dinner. I didn't want Rin to catch on. But she saw! She saw me saying goodbye to Miku-chan, and she got so angry…"

Suddenly Luka leaned forward. "She got angry?"

"Yes! She stomped her foot and ran up and slapped Miku-chan and ran out of the Palace, cursing all the way. Her servant ran out after her, but she was already gone."

"Kagamine Rin got _angry_?"

Kaito nodded. "Didn't I just say that?"

Luka groaned and fell back against the back of her chair. "Oh, Kaito, you've ruined everything now! She's lost! She's lost to her destiny now!"

"I know! I know, Luka! And—" Kaito was cut off by the rushed arrival of a messenger.

"Kaito-oujisama! The Green King sends an urgent request for assistance! The Yellow Kingdom has moved to invade!"

"Shit!" Kaito exclaimed, immediately out of his chair and bolting. "Luka, stay here and rouse the guardmaster! He'll know how to assemble the army."

"Where are you going?" Luka cried, standing.

He spared her a glance. "To Teto-hime. Rumor has it she recently enlisted a mercenary with ties to the Yellow Kingdom. I want to see what he'll do for us."

"Are you sure—"

"No, but something needs done! Get the army roused!" and Kaito was gone, leaving a bewildered Luka standing next to an equally confused servant.

"Good luck…" Luka whispered, holding her hands to her heart for a moment before moving to her tasks.


	8. Servant of Evil, Reprise

Author's Note: Oh, wow, sorry for taking so long. I've moved, you see, and...okay, I'll stop griping. But seriously, I moved, and then when I went to go work on this chapter, I scrapped about seven drafts for it before I hit a direction I liked, and then I couldn't figure out how to end it...well, at any rate, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Servant of Evil (Reprise)**

"Are you ready?" The guardmaster asked, glancing over the person in front of him.

Reddish-brown hair topped and framed brown eyes set in a hard face. Red armor covered every inch of the new soldier. "I am, sir."

Nodding, the Red Country's guardmaster stepped aside. "Walk slowly. Teto-ojousama will not want to rush this ceremony, especially after you have worked so hard."

The soldier nodded and began walking through the great wooden doors into the audience chamber, where the newly crowned Red Queen was waiting in her throne, her fiancé standing beside her.

A freak accident of events had left the young Red Princess orphaned after her honored father had succumbed to his terminal illness and her mother lost the will to live and passed on quietly in her sleep. Teto was now Queen, and with her wedding approaching quickly, her stress level was building, and quickly. Her first official duty, however, was this one, to present her new soldier with an honor almost unattainable.

When the armored soldier reached the throne and kneeled, Teto rose fluidly. "Meiko-san," she said easily, and the soldier's head came up. "You have worked so very hard these past months, and now is the time to reward you for that, because your services will be needed. You are kneeled as Sakine Meiko, a runaway from her country, a daughter bent on revenge for the wrongs done to her family, a nameless soldier in my army, which you infiltrated so adroitly that it even took my honored mother by surprise. However, now you will rise simply as Meiko, Commander of the Red Armed Forces, an honor never before bestowed upon an outsider. I trust that you will bear it well."

Commander Meiko, her waist-length hair raggedly chopped so that it lay in messy layers, none of them reaching past her chin, rose and bowed to her Queen. "Thank you, Teto-ojousama."

The queen gave her a grave smile. "I'm sorry to thrust duty upon you so quickly, but Kaito-oujisama of the Blue Kingdom just sent word this morning that he is on his way to meet us. If you haven't heard, Rin-sama of the Yellow Kingdom moved to invade the Green Kingdom."

"But, why?" Meiko's eyes widened. "Why would she do something like this?"

Sighing, the young queen sat in her padded chair again. "Actually, I've been expecting something like this to happen for quite some time, and you should have, too."

"What?"

"You lived under her rule for long enough, Meiko-san. You should know that she is selfish, and has _such_ a temper…" Teto shook her head sadly. "Rumor has it that she's ordered all the maidens with green hair killed."

Something clicked in Meiko's brain. "But hasn't Kaito-oujisama taken…"

"Yes, Meiko-san. It is my belief that our little tyrant harbored a love for Kaito-oujisama, and when she found out that he loved another…"

Meiko stood in outrage. "That's horrible! That's worse than horrible, that's…that's…totally unforgiveable! She has no right!" The girl's face hardened, and suddenly she was totally unrecognizable as the innocent child who had come to them months ago. She truly was the mercenary she was rumored to be. "I will do whatever it takes to stop her, Teto-ojousama. I vowed to see her head roll when I came here, and so it shall be!"

* * *

The village of Miyo was in a state of chaos.

Rumors had reached the little border town of the Yellow Army's approach, and the rumors held fast that the person leading the invasion was none other than the Yellow Queen's loyal servant, the boy said to be as wicked as she.

Miku had been sent back to her hometown for her own protection. Once Father and the Green King had caught wind of the brutal treatment of green-haired maidens, they'd ordered her to pack a small bag and prepare for departure. Mikuo had been unexpectedly fierce in his determination to see her safely away, and had only left her side when the village elder assured him Miku would be safe here.

Only, no one predicted that the Yellow Army would not head immediately for the Capital. No one surmised that they would catch on and start raiding small villages, especially the ones on the very edge of the Green King's domain.

Villages like Miyo.

And now, the army was approaching, and Miku had nowhere else to hide.

She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly who the army was after, and she knew that the Yellow Queen would not be satisfied until Miku was dead. The young maid was terrified at the thought of that little blonde girl holding so much _hate_ within her. If the Yellow Queen was so wicked, was Len possibly the same way?

The thought scared Miku more than the thought of the whole Yellow Army coming after her.

It wasn't long before the village sentries spotted the cloud of dust that heralded scads and scads of mounted soldiers. The youngest of them was sent scurrying back to inform the villagers, and Miku found herself shoved into her little house, where a double guard was placed. "Wait!" she protested.

The elder poked his head in. "I'm sorry, Miku-chan, but you must stay here. We will protect you at all costs."

Miku shook her head. No, this was not how it was supposed to work out! She whirled away, her skirt twisting itself in eagerness to follow. She stalked to the little kitchen area and began searching for her teapot for something to calm her down.

"Don't bother, I already brewed it."

Miku froze for a moment, and then slowly turned. There sat Haku, sipping her tea as if she'd been here every day of her life.

"Haku-chan, you scared me half to death!" Miku sighed in relief, and sat at the little dining table, where her teacup was already served and steaming. The white-haired girl smiled slightly. "How did you get in?"

"This is my home village. I know ways in and out other than the norm." Haku now set her cup down and frowned. "So, they're coming for you?"

Slowly, the green-haired girl nodded. "Elder says they'll protect me, but I can't stand to see people die for me. They're brutal, Haku-chan. They kill whoever gets in the way. I heard the story of the girl in Three-Pine Village. They killed her whole village, even her entire family, down to the children, before they murdered her. All because the village was protecting her."

Haku put a comforting hand on Miku's clenched fist. "That won't happen here. We'll get you out."

"How?"

Their answer came late that night, when the girls were all but asleep. Too tense to relax, Miku sat on her bed and stared into nothingness. At some point, Haku had joined her, giving her best friend a comforting hug.

The sound of footsteps and rustling jolted Miku out of her trance, and she was standing in an instant, Haku at her side. They crept toward the back of the house, where a secret back door was usually bolted and hidden. It still was. The girls turned…and a match was lit before their eyes.

Before they could shriek, Len covered their mouths with his hands, thankfully not dropping the match. "Hush! I'm not here to kill you. Let's go!" He walked a step, turned, and reached out his hand for the green-haired maiden.

Miku drew back. "You frightened us!"

"Yeah, most people usually knock or announce their presence before entering a lady's home." Slowly Haku moved in front of Miku, holding a hand behind her to quell any movement or protest.

Still whispering, Len replied, "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here. So hurry! They still don't know I've gone."

"What, you wanted to get to her before your men did?" Haku said, her voice hard.

Sighing, Len used the almost-depleted match to light his lantern. "Yeah, I did. They have their orders, and I have mine, but I also have my feelings."

"What?" Miku blinked, confused.

Haku continued, "Your orders. I know your orders! You're the Yellow Queen's servant, the leader of that army coming to attack us. You've come to kill her before they can take away your pleasure."

"No, no!" Len held out his other hand, which was empty. "I carry no weapons. I'm not here to kill Miku-sama, but if you don't come with me, now, she will be murdered!"

The girls didn't move, and Len sighed again. "Listen. Yes, I'm the Queen's servant. I led the army here, on her orders. But I've figured out who she's after, and I don't intend for you to get killed, Miku-sama!" Len took a step toward the hesitant girls. "The army is set to attack on the morrow. I'm supposed to join them, but first I'm going to hide you away. Both of you. I'll hide you where my men won't find you. Then I'll come back for you. But we have to go _now_!"

Something in his eyes dissolved Miku's uneasiness. She stepped around Haku and took his hand. "Let's go."

The blond boy nodded and led them out of the back door, making sure to bolt it back up when he was finished. Silently he motioned to the girls, who darted with him past the sentry patrols and out of the village. Right to the east…

Suddenly, Haku realized where they were headed. The old oak tree stood a little ways to the east of the village, the oak tree that was the largest and oldest in this area. Haku knew this tree well; she had once prayed fervently at this tree for a friend who would look past her white hair and see the person inside. A few weeks later, she had discovered Miku slumped under this tree. Needless to say, the tree held a special significance for the white-haired girl.

Len took them there, but then softly declared the hiding place was not at the tree but underneath it. "The entrance is a little bit further on."

"Well, if we're close, then there's no hurry." Miku looked around her and then back at the boy. "I'd like to speak with you."

"Oh…" Len blushed slightly, and glanced at Haku, who was on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed and head bowed.

Miku shook her head and took Len's arm. "She'll be like that for awhile." Leading him on, she walked a few yards away, into the cover of the forest, and released him. "I have to come clean to you. I…" she refused to look at him. "Len-san, I…"

Len blinked. "Miku-sama…"

"Oh, drop the –sama. I don't want any formality from you!" Miku clenched her fists, harshly reminded of her false confession at Kaito's ball. "I know who you are. I know what you've come here to do. It's okay, Len-san. It's okay."

Biting his lip, Len shoved his hands in his pockets…and found the little slip of paper. With trembling fingers, he pulled it out and scanned it quickly, before reading more slowly. _Do not fail me, Len. You're the only one I can rely on. I love you. – Rin_.

Tears stung his sapphire eyes. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! He loved Miku. He loved her, and he wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be alive and well. He wanted to see her again, and love her again. He wanted to touch her…

But Rin was his sister. His twin. The only person in the world who knew everything about him, including that embarrassing birthmark. She'd laughed with him, cried with him, and comforted him when he was scared. He loved her fiercely, and not always in just a brotherly manner. Since she had been chosen to become Queen, they'd become even closer, and Len had promised Rin he'd protect her. He'd promised himself he'd do everything in his power to keep her smiling, forever.

Rin was his sister, and Miku was his love. The question was, which one was more important?

Len all of a sudden found himself on the ground, crying bitterly, his head on Miku's shoulder, his body in her arms. She was comforting him. She was _comforting_ him, and soothing him with her voice.

Then she said something that shocked Len completely out of his thoughts. "You won't have to do it, then. I'll do it myself."

In an instant he sat up, staring at her. "Wh-What?"

"I have the dagger here. I'll do it myself. Then you can tell…tell your sister…that you haven't failed her. You can tell her."

In that moment Len realized his war with himself had not been private at all. He'd told Miku everything. The truth was out, lying there on the ground between them.

"No! No, Miku-san." Len looked down. "I don't want you to die!"

Miku looked away for a moment. "But it's alright. The world will be better without me around."

"Why? You're kind, and good, and—"

"No!" Miku interrupted him. "I'm none of those things. I haven't been honest with you, Len-san. In truth I haven't." And then she told Len everything, all of the deceits, lies, and crimes she had committed. She told him everything that had transpired since she met Haku, and how she'd followed every order, despite her conscience. "This is as much my fault as hers." Her hand reached into the folds of her dress, just as they had almost two years ago, and drew forth the wooden hilt of the dagger.

"Don't! Don't, Miku-san!" Len said, and reached to stop her hands when they rose above her head.

Miku stared at him, and her eyes were blazing. "Take your hands away! I am not going to be halted a second time!"

Len refused to back down, and they fought, Miku pushing the dagger downward, Len trying to hold her back. Miku shoved and pulled her arms down until finally the dagger was between their bodies, the point aimed directly at Miku's heart.

The blond boy was crying again, his hands still vainly tugging at the dagger. "No, no…Miku-san, please! Don't do it, don't leave me!"

She managed to smile at him again, but her eyes were sad, wild, resolved. "I love you," she whispered, and plunged the dagger into herself.

For a full minute, Len froze, watching the body of his beloved fall toward him, watching the light slowly fade from her lovely green eyes, watching her arms go limp and her head tilt forward, before his thoughts kicked into overload and he thought of reacting to the situation before him. His arms caught her and held her, and he ran his hand through her hair for the first and last time. His face was soaked from his tears, and they kept coming like rivers gushing from his eyes.

When he finally felt the dripping of her blood onto him, he rose and dropped her body in horror and brought his blood-covered hands before his eyes, staring at them but not seeing. Then he was running, running, running away from that place, from Miku, from the terrible memories of her expression as the dagger had entered her flesh…

Vaguely Len remembered Haku waiting by the tree, remembered her concerned expression when she took a step toward him, calling out his name. "Len-san?"

He couldn't stop, though. He pushed her roughly aside and kept running, his tears streaking behind him as they left his face, his hands frantically tearing at anything that came in his path, his mind racing, racing. Somehow he got back to his camp and mounted his horse, not caring who saw him or what they thought. He was in the saddle, and now he could fly.

Len never remembered the journey from the village of Miyo all the way across the Green Country back to the Yellow Palace. He only remembered tumbling off his horse as they galloped into the courtyard of the Palace and his feet taking action, carrying him resolutely, if extremely unsteadily, towards the audience chamber. Rin would be receiving requests about now. He didn't care.

He didn't even say hello to the guards as he pushed through the heavy doors and stumbled inside, startling both Rin and the peasant pleading his case. They watched him take a few steps before collapsing, succumbing to the mental and physical fatigue.

"Len? Len!" Rin cried, her skirts flying as she rushed to his side. "Len!"

Slowly he opened his eyes. "It…it is done, my lady…" he smiled, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Rin nursed him herself, sending away his blood-stained clothing to be burned. In the meantime, she sent a messenger to the army, telling them to come home, but to come straight through the Green Country, destroying anything in their path. If the Green Army came to defend, the Yellow Army was to engage them and eliminate them.

Len soon recovered physically from his ordeal, but for weeks afterward, he was quieter than usual, and ate less. He lost weight, and his face became slighter gaunter, though it actually made him look more mature.

The sadness that shadowed his eyes would not leave, no matter how hard Rin tried to lift it.

She joked, she giggled, she found things that normally would amuse her twin, and though he would laugh and respond, that shadow clouded his eyes and terrified Rin.

She waited for Len to come and find her, to talk about what was bothering him, but he never did. Instead he continued to perform his daily duties, and he continued having tea every day with her. If she caught him sometimes staring mournfully out the window to the southeast, where the Green Country lay, she didn't say anything, and neither did he.

Then word was sent that the Green Army had made a final stand, and the Yellow Army needed reinforcements. There were more soldiers than previously thought.

"We have no reinforcements to send!" Rin cried, her eyes widening for once in concern for her forces. "Have them call in the roving bands throughout the country, but we have nothing in the form of reinforcements."

"Then they will be decimated, my lady," the messenger said respectfully. "We cannot stand up to them."

Rin flounced back into her chair, thinking quickly. "Have them stand down. Order a retreat. It's cowardly, but I need my army at least somewhat intact when they come home."

"My lady?"

"Take these orders back to the commanding officer: they are to stand down and retreat. Come straight back home. Do not engage the Green Army in battle unless absolutely necessary. Now go."

As soon as the messenger had scampered, Len appeared. Rin sighed. "Oh, I do hope they'll be alright. If the army is defeated, I will lose my grip on the world."

Len bit his lip, but said nothing. Outside, the bells of the church rang loud and strong.

"Oh! It's tea time!" Rin said, turning to him with an energetic grin. He could do nothing but smile at her and serve her in the little tea room, but in the back of his mind, he only thought of the hundreds that would die for the young girl now happily enjoying her snack.


	9. Daughter of Revenge

Author's Note: Hello! Well, here is the next installment. I should tell you, this was another hard one to write, due to my inability to write coherent battles. However, I did manage to bring back Luka, one of my favorite characters in this story. This isn't very Meiko-centric, for all this is her song, but whatever. Enjoy!

Oh! Also, I want to thank **MizukiKagamine**, **NovaCRYSTALLIS**, **..hime-sama**, **Anny12**, **Unmei**, **Animeromance luver**, and **woodspritethatconqueredpeople **for excellent reviews. I'm glad I continue to live up to your expectations! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Daughter of Revenge**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luka shouted angrily. "I told you Kaito's orders! Get the army prepared!"

The portly guardmaster grinned condescendingly down at her. "Sorry, m'lady, but seein' as you ain't queen just yet an' you don' carry no legal papers, you ain't gots no authority. Could be cryin' wolf for all's I knew. I ain't rousing 'em."

"Oh, you pompous drunkard!" Luka backhanded him sharply. "I am Lady Megurine Luka, Kaito's most trusted advisor and second only to Kaito and his mother, and you dare tell me I have no _authority_? I'll rouse them myself!"

"Naw, hey naw!" the guardmaster protested as she began to stride toward the barracks.

"There is a _war_ going on!" Luka shouted at him. "The Yellow Kingdom has invaded the Green Country and is set on killing every girl under twenty with green hair! The Green King doesn't have the numbers to even think of standing up to them, and even Kaito thought first of enlisting the aid of Teto-ojousama before trying to make a stand! Now, are you going to ignore cold, hard facts or must I beat sense into you? Rouse the army!" Angrily she spun and stalked back toward the main Palace.

There was someone waiting for her when she entered the tea room, and he smiled shrewdly when she entered. "Nothing better than listening to Luka-san in a bad mood."

"Shut up, Gakupo. I don't need to deal with another idiot today." Roughly she drew back her chair and haughtily took up the teacup Gakupo had served her. "Why is it cold today?"

The samurai brushed his hair majestically from his forehead before answering, "Well, you seemed quite hot-headed out there. I thought you might need to cool down."

"I already told you, I'm in no mood for wit."

"I apologize, Luka-san. Would you care to discuss it?"

She shook her head, her arrogance returned in full force. "No. And stop addressing me so familiarly."

"How am I supposed to address you, then?" Gakupo asked.

Luka said nothing; she only set her cup down, stood, and walked towards the door. As a parting shot, she answered his question, "Go Google it."

* * *

"Teto-ojousama," Kaito said courteously as he bowed deeply to the young queen. "I've come to beg your assistance."

Teto nodded. "You'll have it, Kaito-oujisama." With one hand, she beckoned to someone behind her. "You wrote that you've heard of our best soldier?"

"I have heard he's a hard worker, and with a bone to pick with the Yellow Queen."

"I do," said a new, undoubtedly female voice. Kaito jerked his head up to see a woman clothed in red armor standing next to Teto's throne. Her red-brown hair hung in layers to her chin, and her brown eyes were hard with hatred.

Kaito bowed to her. "I assume you are the soldier, then?"

"I am Commander Meiko of the Red Armed Forces. I can assure you that I will not stop until I hold the Yellow Queen's head in my hand."

Kaito nodded and addressed both women. "How many do you command?"

Just then, a knock came at the door to the audience chamber. A guard poked his head in. "Teto-ojousama, a young woman is here to see you."

"A young woman?" Teto frowned. "I wasn't expecting anyone else today…"

"She says her name is Yowane Haku."

Kaito blinked in recognition. "See her in, Teto-ojousama. I know that girl."

Once Teto gave a slow nod, Haku ran in, breathing heavily, and curtsied. "Teto-ojousama, I'm sorry, I've run all the way because I heard Kaito-oujisama was here." She bit her lip and her eyes welled with tears.

Kaito went to her. "Where is Miku?"

That was it. Haku collapsed into shaking sobs. "I…I tried to protect her. All my life, I've tried to protect her! That boy…that boy came to the village…led us away…I tried, Kaito-oujisama, I tried! But I couldn't…couldn't…"

Panic raced through the Blue Prince's veins. "Where? When? Who? What happened, Haku-chan?"

She gave a squeak and shed more tears before she could speak again. "The Yellow Army. They came to our village. The night before the army arrived, a boy came. He took us, took Miku-chan and me, to the oak outside of the village. He said he would hide us there. But Miku and he went into the forest…to talk. They were there for a long time. Then, then…" Haku paused to sniff and give a small cry of sorrow. "Then, the boy came running back out, by himself. He was distraught. He was covered…covered in blood. Her blood!" Haku let the tears go, let them flow down her face. "She was my friend, my only friend!"

By then, Teto had joined the two. "Oh, you poor dear…" she soothed as she gently took the stricken girl from Kaito, who was in shock. Miku, dead? Miku, the girl who he loved so fiercely, the girl he was pledged to marry in mere months, the girl who was so sweet and kind…gone?

It just couldn't be.

Slowly, the Prince of Blue stood, his hands shaking. Meiko was there to support him, throwing one arm over her shoulders and bracing herself for the imminent collapse of his knees. "I know," Meiko said understandingly. "I know how it feels to have everything taken from you by…_her._"

"She's gone too far." Kaito whispered, anger spreading from his heart outward, reaching his stunned thoughts last. "Too far!"

"What do you want to do?" Meiko asked.

Kaito looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, his blue eyes blazing. "We'll combine our forces. Blue, Red, and Green. All three. We'll invade the Yellow Country and liberate the world from her tyranny!"

_

* * *

_

Three weeks later…

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama!" a boy screamed, bolting into the audience chamber unannounced. He tumbled on the way to the throne, but quickly got back up and bowed hurriedly before placing a piece of paper in her gloved hands. "Rin-sama, a massive force gathers on our border with the Green Country!"

"What?" her voice was a surprised whisper.

Gulping down air, the boy continued, "An armed force. My master saw three colors: Red, Blue, and Green. They are combining forces to invade!"

"Who leads them?"

"K-Kaito-oujisama and a lady in red, Rin-sama."

Rin was silent for but a moment before she stood and brutally backhanded the boy. "Well, what are you standing around for? Rouse the guardmaster! I want our army assembled in half an hour, no less!" Then she turned, listening to the nameless child scamper off. "Len, where's Len?"

"Right here," Len said softly, stepping out from behind her throne. "That boy was late with his news. Any fool could have looked out the window and saw the army that's gathering."

Rin collapsed in a heap of silk and skirts, her gloved hands reaching to cover her eyes. "This is all my fault. All my fault!" Her shoulders began shaking. "If I had waited, only a little longer!"

Len wasn't sure whether to go to her or not, so he didn't, and instead walked to the window. Outside, the servants and soldiers were running around like frenzied ants, uncertain where to go or what to do. He sighed. "Even if we assemble, it won't be enough."

"What?"

"The army's weakened from their trek through the Green Country. Out of the ablebodied men we have, at least a third of them will desert, possibly go join our enemies." He turned away and gave her a sad smile. "No matter how you look at it, we're doomed."

Rin's eyes widened. "Then…what should we do?"

"I don't know. I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out." Len's gaze turned intense and he went to his sister now, gripping her shoulders firmly. "I promised you when you became Queen that I would protect you, no matter what. And I will. An army that size will take at least three days to get here. That's time enough to figure out a way to keep you safe."

_And me too,_ Len thought very privately to himself.

* * *

Kaito watched the lady in red as she rode her feisty stallion with vigor. Frankly, the Blue Prince was amazed. This woman, this Meiko, was the first one up in the morning and the last one to go to bed at night. She moved constantly during the day, seeing to her troops, their mounts, and the supply wagons. When they stopped for quick meals, Meiko was sure to ration everything out fairly. He had never seen her once complain, or sigh with impatience, or even yawn, for that matter. She was a person truly driven by duty, and it seemed that her energy was never exhausted. Kaito admired that in any person, but especially a woman.

Luka was like that, the Blue Prince mused as he rode along with the army. She was vibrant and always interesting. But this girl, this Meiko…she held his interest in a different way from his childhood friend. She fascinated him in a way that Luka could not, that Miku did not. It shamed Kaito to think of his murdered lover that way, but he could not stop the flow of his thoughts.

Meiko, on the other hand, paid as little attention to the weak Prince of Blue as she could, preferring the company of her soldiers to his. He spoke too much lover talk, that Kaito, and Meiko wanted none of that. She wanted the Yellow Queen dead, wanted revenge for all the wrongs caused to her and her family, not to mention thousands of others just like them.

Meiko saw Kaito's look of utter shock once they'd entered the Yellow Kingdom's borders and come upon their first desolate village. The people there were starving, a slow death proclaimed by their Lady's selfishness. No one smiled; even the newborns knew better than to laugh at something that attracted their attention and instead cried from hunger.

_Yes, my lord,_ Meiko thought viciously to herself as she observed the Prince's change of expression. _This is what the Yellow Queen does to her subjects._

They passed through the village, allowing some of the more fit men to join up, pitchforks at the ready, and travelled on. Throughout the day, they passed through three more villages, each almost identical to the first. Once the villagers were told what they army had come here to do, they shouted in joy and raced to join their ranks, even the old women who could do no more that hobble along at best. They were made to stay, but any who brought energy and resolve to their cause were accepted.

Meiko was ready when Kaito sought her out that night. He sat heavily on the ground next to her, picking at his ration. "If you're not going to eat it," Meiko said sternly, "Don't sit there picking; give it to someone else."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said, and ate a bit of his dinner before speaking again, "Is it this bad everywhere?"

Meiko stared into the fire and took a long time answering. "It is my understanding that the rich nobles live closer and closer to the Palace, so as we go forward, we will expect opposition from those who love their money and refuse to part with it."

"But even they are discontented."

"Yes, Kaito-oujisama. Even those closest to the Queen are unhappy with their lives. We come to liberate them all, rich and poor alike."

They finished their suppers in silence, and only as Meiko rose did Kaito ask, "How is it that you know so much about these people?"

Meiko stood there and did not answer for a time, merely stared at him, her brown eyes deep and labyrinthine. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, she turned and walked away, without a word to the stunned Prince of Blue.

* * *

By the third day, Len still hadn't thought of some way to save his sister and himself. Word had reached them that the citizens were revolting, a vast majority of them joining up with the trained Army and swelling its numbers. Their cause looked hopeless.

With the citizens turning against them, Rin had lost her only weapon against the huge force that threatened to swallow them all. She couldn't slip away, because the servants would know, and she would be stopped.

If Len didn't think of something soon, she would be captured and beheaded.

He sighed and stared at the mirror, willing something to come to mind, anything that he could do to keep her safe. With his hair down, he only saw Rin's face echoed in his.

That's when the idea came, and Len's eyes widened as it flowed, fully formed, into his brain. In the next second, he was bolting toward her secret chambers, a bundle of clothing in his arms.

* * *

When the Palace came into vision, the soldiers cheered and gave battle cries. Meiko let them, knowing this was their way of relieving the tension that had been building since they'd entered the Yellow Country. She remained silent, even as Kaito gave out a whoop beside her, and kept her eyes trained on the front door. Now was the time to exact her revenge.

"Soldiers!" She cried as the furor died down. "Their army will march to engage us. Kill them all! Get inside that Palace and find the Yellow Queen! This ends now!"

The cry rose again, and the army surged forward around the Red Commander and the Blue Prince. She turned toward him, and to Kaito it seemed like time slowed down as she gracefully dismounted her horse and drew her sword, her eyes blazing like fire.

"Are you coming then?" Meiko said, but she didn't wait for a reply before disappearing into the rush, headed directly for the Palace doors.

* * *

Len looked out the window. "They're coming for us."

Beyond him, Rin sat curled up on her bed, fearful. "What will we do?"

Len waited until he heard the grand door splinter and crash. When he turned from the window, his eyes were firm. "Put those on," he commanded as he pointed to the bundle he'd carried in, which was now resting on her armchair.

Slowly, Rin reached for it, carefully unfolding one of Len's shirts. "What?"

"Put those on, and give me one of your gowns."

Rin's eyes widened. "Len, what…?"

"Just do it! I'll explain in a minute." Len stepped into her closet for a moment, and came out in a splendid black silk creation, the edges trimmed in gold. "Do up my back?"

Rin, who was sloppily dressed in Len's work clothes, reaching to tie the laces in the back of the gown. "Now, tell me your plan!"

As he fluffed his hair and tied one of Rin's bows around his head, Len said softly, "They want the Yellow Queen, don't they? Well, they'll get one. Just not the real one."

"What? No!" Rin clung to his arm. "Len, you can't! They'll kill you!"

Very firmly he sat her down on her bed, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Listen to me. I vowed to protect you always. This is the only way I can think of that will get you away safely. Tie your hair up and hide yourself. When the coast is clear, get out of this country. Fade into society. No one will recognize you. I will go in your place."

"But…Len…"

Len smiled. "It'll work. They'll never know! We're twins, aren't we?" He gently pulled Rin's hair pins out of her bangs and slipped them into his own, and truly he did look just like her.

Rin was crying then, crying those same tears of fear she'd cried on their last night together, so many eons ago in the Blue Palace. "Len, I can't! I won't let you!"

"Rin, this is my last duty to you. I promised to protect you." He smiled again, faking happiness. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." He gently pushed her into a hidden closet, activated by pushing a piece of the wall aside.

"Len…"

"Stay quiet, now," Len advised, pushing the closet shut.

Rin sat in shock for a moment before digging her tiny fingers into the wall and slowly pushing it open just a crack. If she put one eye to the crack, she could see almost the whole room. Len was busy putting on a little makeup, trying to solidify his disguise. He was sitting at the vanity when the door banged open.

"You insolent person!" Len roared, turning in annoyance to find Kaito and Meiko, swords drawn, ready to take him. He fought them as they grabbed his arms, but it was only show, and he locked eyes with his sister as they began to drag him from the room, giving a barely perceptible nod and a smile.

Rin forced herself to stay silent until she was certain no one was near this chamber; then she let her sobs become audible, allowed her fists to pound the floor and walls, permitted her knees to shake and her teeth to alternatively clench and chatter. Len was gone. Len, her twin, the only person she could truly rely on, was gone. Headed for the guillotine. She cried now for him, and because she had let him take her place.

It was a long while before she turned around and actually looked at the closet she'd been shoved into. It truly was no more than a small dent in the wall, just suitable to hide someone of her size. In the far corner, a small book, battered and well-worn, sat, inviting Rin's curiosity. She picked up the little book and opened it.

Len's writing flooded the first page, but before she even took note of that, Rin saw the folded letter, bulging with something more than words. She took it and unfolded it, hearing the soft chink of metal hitting the ground as whatever was inside the letter fell out. Slowly, Rin began to read her brother's words:

_Once upon a time, long ago, there was an evil kingdom that no one would dare face. And reigning over that place was my very cute sister, who remains free today._


	10. Regret Message

Author's Note: Okay, this one came out rather quickly. I have to admit, this made me tear up as I was writing it, and I had to stop for a second. it's also kind of hard to believe that there's only two chapters left. That's right, the journey is almost over. With that, I give you the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Regret Message**

The event of the decade was to happen on a day that dawned bright and clear, with nary a cloud in the sky. Meiko rose from her bed in one of the guest rooms at the Green Palace and permitted herself to feel slight happiness at the rising sun. Today was the day her vengeance could finally be completed. Today the Daughter of Evil would lose her head in the very center of the market square.

She dressed carefully, almost missing the heavy plates of the armor she'd worn for months. Today she dressed like the female she was for the first time since she'd left her country to seek out aid. Her red gown was trimmed in silver, not gold, and it was made of linen rather than silk, so as not to remind anyone of the gowns the Yellow Queen had worn. She tried to do something with her hair, but it was so ragged and short that she just brushed it and hoped it would behave.

A knock came at her door just then, and Meiko called out admittance. She watched in the mirror as Teto edged herself into the room and quietly shut the door. "Teto-ojousama, good morning," Meiko said politely, turning and curtsying to the Red Queen.

"I have something to discuss with you, Meiko-san," Teto said, and sat on the bed, hands clasped together on her skirt. Meiko sat next to her, her brown eyes intense. "Well, after today, the Yellow Country will be without a monarch. The Green King intends to divide the land among the three remaining countries, but he is harsh and greedy. I fear he will soon covet more land than the rest of us, though he already owns half of this continent."

"I see," Meiko said. "What would you like me to do?"

Teto hesitated. "Well, you _are_ of the Yellow Country originally. I believe that you should take it over. You have already proven that you will fight for your people, and you have a clear head on your shoulders. You are not too young, but you are not elderly, either."

"I doubt the Green King will want this happening. He will most likely believe I am the Queen's descendent in some way."

Nodding, the petite Red Queen said, "Yes, but I will vouch for you. Ted and I will. Our country is small, but we helped in the rebellion, so our word carries some weight. I believe that Kaito-oujisama will also take our side."

"When is this to be decided?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset, in the Council Room here. I have prevailed upon the Green King to allow you to stay here one more night, and to attend the Council tomorrow. He wanted to do it today, but with the execution…"

"I understand." Meiko stood, then. "The Blue Prince comes."

Teto blinked. "Is your hearing that good?"

"No, he just has a habit of seeking me out at this hour, and he said he would escort me to the execution today." Meiko waited a moment, and sure enough the knock came at her door.

Teto smiled faintly. "Imagine that."

* * *

Len noticed the bright day when he peered out the grungy window in his cell and smiled. Today was a good day to be free.

_It's a shame I'm not_.

He thought about his sister, and wondered again if she'd managed to get out of the Palace. Probably. Rin was resourceful and shrewd. It was how she'd managed to convince everyone of her purely evil nature. All along, Rin had been nothing but a fourteen-year-old girl.

But no, that wasn't right. There was that one time when she'd run away from the Green Palace, when she'd torn up everything around her, when she'd screamed at him that…that Miku had to die. In that moment, she had become the demon everyone thought she was. Was it possible that Rin had been evil all along?

Len considered that, considered their lives together. All of her life, Rin had been sweet, kind, and uncertain at times. Occasionally she would get angry, but she had justification, and she usually apologized later. But when she'd exploded that day, not only did she not apologize, she'd ordered Miku dead and then acted as if nothing had happened.

Or was it acting? What if Rin really had had no idea what she'd done during those few hours of her life? Was that what the Seed of Evil was? Was it another presence, a wraith that possessed those it chose, making them do things they normally wouldn't? Or was it simply part of human nature, magnified for all to see? Were all humans capable of becoming Children of Evil?

Len wasn't sure of anything anymore. His thoughts had taken disturbing turns overnight, but in a way, he was glad. He felt as if his brain was finally starting to uncover the truth of this mess he and Rin were in. He watched outside his window as people gathered in the square next to where the platform and the guillotine had been raised. They whispered openly; they believed that no one was among them who would not like to throw slander around about the Daughter of Evil and her tyranny.

The fourteen-year-old girl had been tyrannical, Len had to admit, but only because she had been forced to. It was part of her destiny, part of the vow she'd been told to make upon being discovered. Or was it? If the Seed truly was a wraith, then perhaps it had taken over Rin at those moments, condemning his twin to a horrible fate. And who were the people who had informed the Kagamine twins of their "destiny?" Len never did discover, for there was no country of Purple to his knowledge.

Hours passed as Len contemplated his past and Rin's, his thoughts swirling around and around in a never-ending circle. Noon came and went, and it was nearing the hottest part of the day when fists pounded at his cell door. "Oy, you! Let's go!"

Len sighed, standing and reaching to smooth the creases in Rin's gown. He fluffed his hair, keeping up his act, and allowed the men to grab and bind his hands. He kept his head down when they emerged into the sunlight: Len, one man each on his right and left, two behind, and two in front, with the Green King leading them all. Four wooden steps up to the platform, then two more to where the guillotine stood, so that Len was clearly visible to most, if not all, of the people standing there. He was instructed to kneel, and he did, his sapphire eyes sweeping the crowds.

She was there, just a faint hint of her blonde hair peeking out of the hood of the coarse brown cloak. Her hands were shaking already, Len could tell, and her eyes were filling with tears. He kept his eyes trained on her, giving a faint smile.

"Any last words?"

Len took his eyes off of his most special person for an instant to look up at the church steeple, where the three o'clock bells began to ring. "Oh, it's tea time," Len said softly, his eyes sad.

There was a pause, perhaps to see if there was anything more. When Len was not forthcoming, the burly executioner commanded, "Head on the block."

It didn't matter if Rin really was evil, Len finally decided as he placed his slender neck into the guillotine. The top piece was closed over his neck, to keep it in place. Purity lived in her heart somewhere, and that was good enough.

_After all,_ Len thought, his eyes finding his sister's again, _if she's evil, then because I'm her twin, I share that same evil blood_.

And if he was evil, then it was good that he was dying here, because at that moment, he'd never felt happier.

_You're free, Rin._

The guillotine came down and Len knew no more.

* * *

Rin's hands jerked when the blade dropped, and she dropped the delicate golden chain she'd been holding so tightly. The crowd surged and cheered, the sound a deafening roar that frightened the distraught Rin. Then people were moving chaotically, and when she dropped to her knees to search for the chain, she was almost trampled several times.

"Is this yours?" a voice asked. Someone's hand extended toward her, and the circular locket on its golden chain was in the palm of that hand.

Rin reached for it, her eyes following the arm up to the face of the kind person. "Yes, thank you so much."

The woman blinked and then belatedly helped Rin to stand. "It's very pretty."

Rin held the locket close to her heart. "My brother gave it to me. He is…was...very dear to me."

Smoothing her red gown and red-brown hair, the woman nodded. "Well, keep it close, then." She moved on, then, and Rin kept her head down so that she only saw the bottoms of her escort's white-and-blue pants.

Rin stayed there in the square until well after dark, when all the spectators had finally cleared out. Slowly, she stepped closer to the platform, the locket now around her neck.

The locket was contained in that letter in the front of Len's journal, and contained only a picture of the twins when they were small and a little slip of paper with _I love you_ written on it in Len's handwriting. Both the letter the locket had been encased in and Len's journal were in Rin's pants pockets. They were her only possessions now, and she cherished them more than anything she'd owned while she was Queen.

Rin gently touched the wood of the platform, stained red from her brother's blood. The tears came unbidden, but she'd been crying off and on since Len was taken from the Yellow Palace. The reality of his death shocked her less than his sacrifice, and her own realization not only of what he had truly meant to her, but also how horribly she had treated him over the past two years. Part of the blame lie with the Evil Seed that Rin bore within her, but most of it lay with Rin herself, and her selfish thoughts.

Impulsively, Rin leaned forward and kissed the bloodstained wood, willing her brother to come back alive. She stood there for a moment, wanting to say so many things. The only sentence that came out was simply, "I miss you."

Holding back more tears, Rin put up her hood again and turned south, heading for the sea.

* * *

The church bells woke Haku every morning and they sang her to sleep every night. She was never rid of them, so she took to wandering, exploring the coastline.

It was only a month after the execution of the Daughter of Evil. Haku didn't attend; she was content to hear about it from the other laundry maids in the old church. Together, the three other girls gave her every single detail, including the juiciest one of all: that Kaito of the Blue Kingdom was seen escorting a distinguished woman in red, the rumored Commander of the Red Army. Haku didn't really care, other than to note that the war was over and no more deaths would happen.

It had been a long time since Haku had seen a girl with green hair.

The horrors of her recent past haunted her. Once the Green Army had discovered that Miku had somehow slipped away, their commander went into a rage, ordering every person with green hair killed. Haku was spared by the defect that she'd been so ashamed of: her snow-white hair. She'd run away, run south, where no one would look for her. Along the way, she sent a letter to her Mistress, informing her of the terrible events and that Haku was taking leave indefinitely.

In her travels, Haku found the old church, seemingly abandoned, but containing other war survivors like herself. She was welcomed by the old nuns who ran the place, and given free reign as long as she pitched in a little to help. For the most part, Haku didn't see any other people inside the church. She kept mostly to herself and rarely said more than two words to someone.

It was as Haku was wandering the beach that day that she discovered a girl, collapsed in the sand. At first, she thought it was a young boy, due to the loose pants and shirt, and the short yellow hair. But when the person opened her eyes, Haku knew at once it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Haku asked softly, a comforting hand on the girl's back.

"Wh-Where am I?" the girl said, and her voice was so innocent-sounding, Haku decided to trust her.

As she helped the blonde girl sit up, Haku said, "We're on the southern coast of the Green Country. There's an old church inland a ways, and that's where I live."

"I am…south of the Palace?" The white-haired girl nodded, and the nameless blonde said, "Sorry for the weird question. I'm horrible with directions."

"Would you like to come with me back to the church? You look like you need some good rest."

The girl looked out to sea. "Yes. I've been through a lot."

Haku blinked. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I understand." She paused and then said shyly, "My name is Yowane Haku."

"Kagamine Rin."

* * *

Rin liked the church. The old nuns who lived on the ground floor talked to her whenever she entered to deliver the folded laundry, and they were kind with their words. She was encouraged to explore, to pray, to do whatever she desired. They seemed to understand that she couldn't talk about what had happened, and politely they avoided questioning her.

Haku tried to teach her to cook, for Rin had never learned. Rin's first dish, cooked under the supervision of Haku, turned out middling well, but when Rin tried to cook anything by herself, inevitably something went wrong and she ended up ruining it.

Rin found herself at the seashore more often than not, staring out into the waves and contemplating the past two years of her life. Before she'd been taken away and formed into the Queen, Rin had been told consistently that she was only becoming Queen because she was chosen, chosen by the Seed of Evil.

But what _was_ the Seed of Evil? Was it the same thing that made murderers kill, thieves steal, drunkards drink themselves away? Was it just a tiny, tiny kernel of doubt that nested itself inside her heart and grew from there? She wasn't sure; for the past two years, she felt she'd been only acting evil, that she'd put on a show for the rest of the world to believe.

A show that ended in Len's sacrifice.

Rin brought her knees to her chest and cried into her knees, the picture of her brother's smiling face haunting her mind. He haunted her even in her dreams, memories of daily tea, when she dropped the act and they were together as they had been before. She saw his face as he told her his plan, dressed in her clothes. She saw his face as he stood on the platform, his eyes seeking her out, his features resolved. Everyone thought at that moment that they had killed the Daughter of Evil, that they had the person they wanted. But instead, they'd killed her twin, her servant, her brother, her love.

_And reigning over that place was my very cute sister, who remains free to this day_.

The words had been written with a triumphant air; Len had been triumphant, happy that he could perform this last duty for her. Rin should be happy too! Len had outsmarted them all, outsmarted the world!

But the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Rin sat there for hours in silence, unaware that Haku watched sometimes, that Haku followed her some days. The white-haired girl was concerned about this girl, who seemed to have some huge event marring her life. Haku wanted to figure out what it was, so that she could help her.

And then maybe, just maybe, Haku would begin to discover just who Rin really was.

_

* * *

_

Who am I?

Eyes opened to see black.

_Where am I?_

Slowly, eyes adjusted to the very dim light, coming from somewhere above. A room, painted all black, surrounded. No furniture, no decoration, nothing. Just an empty black room.

_Where is this?_

Eyes examined the room. In the center of the ceiling was a giant hole, encased in which was a spring. Very faintly, a tiny pinprick of light could be seen at the other end of the hole.

_I don't understand. Why am I here? Who am I? Where is this place?_

"You must atone for your sins."

_What? What sins?_

"You must atone for your sins." The voice was big and booming and omnipresent.

_I haven't done anything! I don't even know who I am!_

"You will know."

_When?_

"You will remember."

_How?_

"You will understand."

_What will I understand? How am I going to understand? What is going on?_

"You will atone for your sins."

_Not this again. What sins? What have I done to you?_ _Wait, who ARE you?_

"You will understand."

_I'll understand who you are? Is that all I'll understand?_

"You will remember."

_Remember what?_

Something sparked, some sliver of memory, but it was gone before it could be called on. An impression of a bright color remained.

_Bright color? Is this my first memory?_

"Remember."

_Remember what? The color? I don't even know what it's called!_

"Remember!"

_Remember? Remember the name of the color? Okay. I guess I can do that. Let's see…bright, bright like…something. Something warm that I can't remember. Bright color…bright like…color. Color…color…yellow?_

"You are remembering."

_I remember yellow! I remember it!_ The impression of the color yellow grew bright for an instant, and then faded back to its normal luster.

"You are remembering. You will know. You will understand. You will atone for your sins."

_Okay, we're back to the sins again. What sins?_

No answer.

_What sins?_

"The most heinous sin of all."


	11. Daughter of White

Author's Note: Hello, again! Well, this was another hard one to write, because I had to start tying up loose ends. That's right, everyone, we've only one more chapter to go. I'm as sad as you are.

But, for the meantime, please enjoy this installment, a Rin and Haku-centered chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Daughter of White**

"Meiko-san," Kaito's voice said softly.

The self-assured woman didn't turn her head. She knew what his next words would be.

Meiko wasn't stupid; for the past two months, since the execution, Kaito had been openly courting her. What attraction she held for him, Meiko didn't know, considering she was nothing like his deceased bride-to-be. The Prince of Blue was sneaky, however; while he openly courted her in private, out in public he was nothing but courteous and politely attentive. So secretive was he that not even his best friend and closest advisor, the Lady Megurine Luka, had caught wind of his plot. Of course, it helped that Kaito had not returned home since the execution, and so Luka hadn't actually seen him.

In fact, none of the monarchs had returned to their familiar domains as of yet, for the matter of the Yellow Country still remained to be determined. The Green King was adamant about his desire for the land to be split, and was loudly against Meiko taking over, for reasons unspoken but well-known. Teto fought diplomatically for her case, presenting factual reason and compelling words for the Green King to digest. Kaito provided his evidence, real and true because he had fought on the battlefield with her. Mikuo remained undecided, but then, he never voiced his true opinion in his father's presence, and in fact had not even said one word to Kaito or Teto since Miku's death.

Meiko was incessantly curious about this supposed beauty of a child who seemed to have appeared straight out of thin air merely to be courted by Kaito. As far as she could tell, the story was circulated that she was the much-adored daughter of the Green King, so adored that she was kept hidden for all the years of her life until Kaito had found her. However, something didn't add up…like that white-haired girl rumored to be her personal servant. And the fact that when Mikuo had been born, the King had only circulated the news of a baby boy.

She sighed. Well, the girl was dead, and Meiko's questions would probably never be answered.

"Meiko-san?" Kaito said, hearing her sigh and interpreting it as annoyance with him.

"Sorry. Just lost in my thoughts. You were about to say something?"

Kaito blinked a few times. "Yes. Well, I wanted to discuss something with you. Ah, well, you know I've been interested in you for some time."

Meiko didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"Well, er, my attentions are not going to go unnoticed. And with you poised to take over the Yellow Kingdom…"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

Kaito waved his hand, dismissing her concern. "The Green King's an old windbag. He'll huff and puff for awhile, but then he'll agree to what Teto-ojousama says. It's only logical." He paused, and then continued, "Well, what I wanted to say is, I'd like to court you publicly, if I may. And, if you agree, I'd like to go to your father and ask for your hand."

Meiko was silent.

"I, uh, I know that you think I'm being shallow, that I'm forgetting about…about Miku-chan. I'm not. I see her every now and then in my dreams. My point in asking now is that…well, right now, I don't know a lot about you, and I'd like the chance to get to know you more. And I don't want to seem like I'm only taking you to try to get at the Yellow Kingdom. So, if I ask now, when you still do not own anything…"

Meiko sighed. "I won't have much of a dowry, either."

"I don't care about that. I'm a prince who's just lost a fiancé and won a war with an amazing woman by his side. What do I want with a dowry?" Kaito cleared his throat. "I would much prefer the woman over her dowry."

Meiko blinked and considered his proposal. What would her father say if the famed Prince of Blue came to his door with her in his arms? It would be a sight to see, and certainly her father would agree. It was mostly up to Meiko.

She bit her lip. "Before we go to see my father, I must tell you a little bit about how I lived before coming to the Red Country."

Kaito grinned from ear-to-ear and had to restrain himself from taking her into his arms and squeezing her tightly.

* * *

Rin read part of Len's journal every night before she went to sleep, and through his writing, she felt as if she was getting to know a different side of her brother, a side she never knew existed.

_Once, when we were children, Rin and I went to the seaside and played for a bit. We found a few glass bottles, still intact, and Rin came up with the idea of putting a note inside them._

"_Just like the stories, Len!" she said. "If we put a wish inside and float it out to sea and the bottle doesn't break, the wish will come true!"_

_I wanted to know how we would know if the bottle broke, and she only said, "Well, you'll know if your wish comes true, won't you?"_

_I agreed to her scheme. I always agree to her schemes, because most of them have only innocent reason behind them. And they make her happy. I would go to my deathbed eagerly if I knew it would keep her safe and happy for the rest of her life._

_We wrote our wishes and sealed the bottles, and then floated the glass wish-bottles carefully out to sea. The waning tide did our work for us, and we just stood there watching them until we could no longer see the faint sparkle._

"_What did you wish for, Len?"_

_I never told her, and I probably never will, because it's so precious to me that I don't want anyone to know unless it comes true. But here, in my private record-book, I can be frank. My wish was and is this: if I die, I want to be reborn right beside Rin and play again._

Often, these peeks into Len's inner mind left Rin in tears, but she felt better knowing she had a way of keeping him close to her heart. She wore the locket always, even when she slept and bathed. It comforted her if she held it when she felt morose.

Rin decided that soon, she would go to the confessional hall and confess everything. Maybe not the next day, but soon. Someone needed to know. If there was a God out there, Rin wanted him to know what she thought.

She went to sleep with that reassurance lifting her spirit.

* * *

Since the blonde girl had come to the church, Yowane Haku's routine had changed. Every morning, she woke with the dawn bells and walked to the other side of the room, where Rin slept, and began the battle to get the girl up and moving. Rin was definitely _not_ a morning person, but Haku was hoping with consistent discipline she could at least be persuaded to get up before noon.

Haku made breakfast for herself, Rin, and the other three laundry maids. This was her duty, and she performed it every day because the other girls had become quite accustomed to having a good breakfast to start the day. Lately, Rin had been making lunch as an effort to improve her cooking skills, so the other girls had learned quickly not to expect edible food until dinner, when Miki or Prima would cook.

Today, Haku was surprised to see the Rin's bed was empty. Somehow she'd awaken in the pre-dawn stillness, though how, Haku would never know. She whispered the petite girl's name and then went wandering, looking for her.

Haku almost passed up the confessional hall, but she heard the sounds of faint crying from within and paused. The door was open just a crack, and Haku pushed it open a little more so she could see.

Rin was there, kneeling at the altar, hands clasped in front of her, tears pouring down her face. "Forgive me," she whispered. "I've done so many things wrong. I was a heartless queen. I turned away so many requests, and went and spent the money on myself. I impoverished my country. I got jealous and slapped someone. I ran away from my problem. I raged in anger. Somehow I started a war. I don't remember what I said to do that, but I know it was my fault, so I ask forgiveness anyway.

"I sent my brother into horrors unimaginable. I had so many people killed. So many…I ended them all. I had Len kill her. I had Len kill Miku-san. I didn't even know her. But…I think he loved her. He loved her, and I had him kill her."

There was a bang as the door behind her slammed shut. Rin stopped and looked back, but there was nothing there out of the ordinary. She dismissed it and bent back to her prayers. "I ruined him. I ruined Len. I corrupted him. And then…and then…I killed him. He sacrificed himself for me because I was heartless and pulled us both into that mess. He's dead because of me.

"I regret all of this. I regret and repent everything that I have ever done, except for one thing. I do not regret loving Len in the way I did. I still love Len, and I always will. That night before I became queen…it was the happiest of my life. I do not regret it." She looked up at the statue above her. "I just…wanted you to know. Forgive me my sins, please…"

Haku didn't hear the rest of it. She'd slammed the door and bolted back to the bedroom she and Rin shared, collapsing on the bed and breathing hard, trying to steady herself.

Rin was the Daughter of Evil. She was the queen who had ordered the war on the Green Kingdom. And, worse, she had ordered Len, her servant who looked like her because he was her brother, to kill Miku. She had ordered that Haku's only friend be killed. She had orchestrated it. She was the heartless soul who had torn Haku's only happiness from her, had ended Miku's life so abruptly.

Haku forgot about breakfast. She forgot about everything she was ever supposed to do. Slowly her hand reached between the mattresses on her bed and closed on the wooden handle of her dagger. Rin usually went to the shore after breakfast, and as many times as she could between then and nightfall. Haku would follow her…for the last time.

And then she would finally get her revenge for Miku's death.

* * *

The color yellow was all that was remembered, and so it was dwelt on constantly. The large, omnipresent voice did not speak again, and so there was only silence, deafening silence.

_There must be something important about this yellow._

But nothing sprang to mind.

_Maybe it tells me who I am?_

But still, nothing more was revealed. Only the brightness of the yellow flash, and tantalizing hints in it.

_I have to remember. That's what that person said. I have to remember, I have to understand, I have to know, and then I have to get the hell out of here._

_But why? Why do I have to leave?_

_There's something important. Something I have to do…someone I have to see?_

_But who?_

_Who?_

_Who?_

A face flashes briefly in the mind, but disappears before it can be called on for further study.

_That person? That's the person I have to see?_

_Who is it? I can't remember now. No…augh!_

_But there was yellow. I can't remember the face, but there was yellow. I know it. If I can just…_

"You will atone for your sins."

_Oh, not you again…_

* * *

Carefully, Rin finished writing on the scrap of paper, rolled it neatly, and gently tapped it into the glass bottle. She searched around in her desk until she found the little cork she'd saved from the kitchen and shoved it into the top of the bottle, sealing it. Sighing, the blonde girl sighed and smiled tenderly at the bottle. It had taken her a whole week to find a glass bottle in the first place; glass wasn't common at the church, where most people made do with wood or fabric. Once she'd found it, she'd squirreled it away, hiding it underneath her mattress when she wasn't in the room. The cork had proved easier to find than the bottle, but she'd still hidden it away from the other girls, some of whom might take it to sell.

Her wish was now safely sealed inside its glass protector. She would go down to the shore, perhaps for the last time, and drop it in the water, floating it out to sea. Rin dressed in her work clothes, barely more than poorly sewn rags that in her old life she would have scorned, and left the room, unaware she was being followed.

Haku kept the dagger partially hidden in her clothing, in case one of the old nuns should venture downstairs for this reason or that. Her head was so filled with rage, yet her senses were sharper than ever. She could smell the ocean already, could hear the grunts of the old nuns as they carefully maneuvered their way to the hall for morning mass.

She was ready for this moment. She was ready to set Miku's spirit to rest.

It was odd that Haku had never once considered revenge for Miku's death. It was enough that the war had been ended, that no more deaths would have to happen, that no other white-haired girl would be deprived of her best friend. But once she'd heard Rin's confession, something had awakened inside of her, some almost-hidden desire to hurt the one who had hurt her most.

An hour before, Haku would have been terrified to find that she possessed such a wicked desire. Now she only acted, silently stalking her prey, her weapon at the ready, her eyes and mind hungry, hungry for the pain she would cause, for the vengeance she would claim.

Hungry for blood.

Rin was on the beach, standing to face the waves, away from Haku. She held something up to her face, and then set it in the water. Haku saw it was the little glass bottle. Rin gave it a push to set it in motion, and the bottle started floating away.

When she stood, Haku was behind her, dagger raised to strike.

"If it doesn't break, then my wish will come true." Rin whispered. "If it does come true, maybe I won't be so lonely."

Haku froze, a torrent of memories flooding her brain at that moment, shocking her out of her bloodlust.

_Rin laying on the beach, beat up, bruised and exhausted. "I've been through a lot."_

_Rin stirring her bread batter determinedly, bits of flour and other ingredients covering her face and hair. "I will do it! It will come out right!"_

_At night, in bed, Rin's tears. "I've done horrible things, Haku-chan. And I've lost someone dear to me because of it all."_

"_Can I call you Haku-chan?"_

_Haku talking to Miku in the dead of night. "Miku-chan, you're the only girl friend I've ever had."_

_Rin, the first week she lived in the church: "I don't have any friends."_

"_Why are you kind to me? Do you pity me? Is that it? Do you pity me because I can never be on your level? Is it because I'm inferior to one like you?"_

_Rin: "It's okay. It's okay if no one likes me. I'm used to it. I'm inferior now."_

_Rin, smiling when her first loaf of un-burnt bread came out. "Let's try it!"_

_Rin's laughter. Miku's laughter. Haku's laughter._

_Rin and Haku baking in the kitchen, little Rin watching every move Haku made. "Teach me how to cook!"_

_Rin helping a nun up the stairs, her smile never fading._

"_What's today's snack, Rin-chan?" That same nun asking her._

_Rin's cheeky grin. "Brioche!"_

_Rin brushing her hair in the morning._

_Rin refusing to wake up._

_Rin's eyes._

_Rin._

Haku blinked, her eyes filling with water. This girl, this horrid girl, was just like Haku. The loneliness she felt was true; she was hated just as Haku was hated, only for a different reason. What right had Haku to hate her, too?

The knife was still raised, still prepared to strike her in the back, to end Rin's life. Was Haku really the type of person to kill someone over different circumstances?

She couldn't do it. It would be like killing a part of herself…like killing Miku.

_Once upon a time there was a village on the edge of a great country. And in that village lived a girl with green hair so beautiful and a voice so kind that she was beloved by everyone. She was killed in a jealous rage, and no one would avenge her death._

_I'm sorry, Miku-chan,_ Haku thought to herself, raising her eyes to the sky as the first tear slid down her cheek. She thought of yesterday's tea-time snack, prepared by Rin: a very well-made brioche. _Her cooking really is improving._

The knife made a dull thump as it hit the sand, and Haku collapsed onto her knees next to it, tears pouring down her face.

"Haku-chan?" Rin said when she turned, slightly confused. She knelt beside her friend. "Haku-chan, what's wrong?"

Haku's response was to cling tightly to the yellow-haired girl, her cries noisy and painful. Rin held her gently, soothing her, but her eyes scanned the ground. When they came upon the knife, Rin bit her lip. Even now, after Len's sacrifice, her destiny had come to haunt her. Even now, after running as far away from her throne as she could, Rin was still the Daughter of Evil.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Haku sobbed, her words heavily distorted but still audible. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan."

Rin closed her eyes. Haku had been about to stab her. But she stopped, hadn't she? She stopped, and she was apologizing.

_If I don't learn to trust others now, I'll always be alone._

And so Rin held her friend tightly, whispering through muted tears, "It's okay. It's okay, Haku-chan. I…I forgive you."

Somewhere out on the ocean floated a little glass bottle, and the note inside read simply, "If it doesn't break, then my wish will come true. I wish to be reborn right by your side, too."


	12. Re: birthday

Author's Note: Hello again! So, I finally got a new computer and pulled the hard drive on the old one so I could save my files and continue working on this. On that note, this is the final chapter of_ Progression of Evil, _and I was crying while writing this chapter. Thank you all for waiting, and thanks for sticking with me until the end. Please enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Re_birthday**

_I have to get out of here. I have to…have to remember. Something I have to do when I get out of here. Something important…_

The yellow color pulsed. Suddenly, a scrap of memory..

_Church bells? Why church bells?_

"Len, it's tea time!"

_Len? Who is that? Is that…me?_

Blinking, now suddenly he remembered his existence. He was Kagamine Len.

"I am…Len?"

"You are remembering."

Sighing, Len called out, "Go away."

Who exactly Kagamine Len was, he didn't know. But it was a start. He had a name now.

Len examined the room he was in more closely, the spring in particular. There was light at the end of it, and the light seemed a bit brighter than when he'd last looked at it. He reached up towards it subconsciously…and found himself restrained by thick metal chains.

Curious, he examined these. The ones that bound his wrists burnt warm, like he'd set his wrists next to a fire, and they were the exact shade of freshly spilt blood.

_Surely, this must be blood that someone has spilt._

The chains encircling his ankles were cool and shiny, and colored a saddened blue, like tears just leaving a girl's eyes.

_These are someone's tears, cried at a horrible event…but what?_

Len looked around, but there was nothing else to behold; he was dressed in rags and his hair was tied back away from his face. He seemed to be the only presence in the room.

"Alright," Len called out. "When can I get out of here?"

"When you atone for your sins."

"But first I have to remember those sins."

"Correct," said the voice, and something clicked in Len's mind…

He blinked. "I've heard your voice before. Who are you?"

"When you remember, you will understand."

Sighing, Len frowned. "Fine."

So he tried to remember what he had done to earn him his place here, chained in blood and tears, with a presence here that seemed to know everything about him.

Church bells, tea time, yellow, and a voice…a voice that subconsciously made Len smile, because it was the voice he liked best. _Whose_ voice it was, he didn't know, but it was sweet and charming, and so innocent…

Innocent. Innocent. Len wasn't innocent, but he _was_. There was something…

_If she is evil, then because we are twins, I share that same evil blood._

Twins? Evil twins? Len was evil.

But _no_…Len was only evil if _she_—whoever "she" was—was in fact, evil. People had been calling her evil, but it wasn't her, Len remembered suddenly. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't evil.

And he wasn't evil. But they had done evil things. Like…like…Len couldn't remember.

He opened his eyes; he hadn't realized he'd closed them in his search for his past, his memories. The room was brighter—the light at the end of the hole in the ceiling had grown larger.

He bit his lip, trying not to sigh again. It was exasperating, these memories that came with tantalizing hints about who he really was, and left without giving him real information. How in the world was he supposed to atone for something he couldn't remember?

Len leaned his head up against the wall, listening to his chains shiver with the movement, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Look, look!" Len said, his little legs pounding as he ran up to someone. "Look, I made you a crown!"_

"_A crown?" _her_ voice said, the sounds like the tinkling of bells in the small boy's ears._

"_Yeah, a crown! A crown of flowers for…for you," Len stuttered on the last part, bypassing what he had really thought._

_She smiled, a smile bright as the sun above him, and took the little flower crown from his hands. "Thank you, Len! It's beautiful!" And she put it on her head, a head topped with bright yellow hair…_

_Hands came down out of the sky and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her firmly away from him. Len cried out and ran, ran towards her. She would not be taken from him!_

_But another pair of hands restrained Len, held him back from her, his favorite person. A voice said softly into his ear, "It'll be alright. You'll be back together soon. But she has a destiny greater than yours, and she has to go for now."_

_Len fought still, not listening to the voice, his tears flying everywhere as he thrashed and thrashed against his captor. "I don't want her to go! I want her back! I want-"_

* * *

"_May I have this dance?"_

_She nodded and Len led her out onto the dance floor, hoping against hope he didn't miss a single step. He'd been practicing and practicing with Lady Luka, practicing his waltzing skills so he could share this night with her. He wanted to make this, her last night of innocence, the best night of her life._

_He danced with her, expertly maneuvering her closer to him, all to keep her safe from the wildly twirling couples, of course. Her little white ruffled dress was loose about her body; she'd lost weight as her figure had suddenly begun to mature, maybe not to Lady Luka's proportions, but enough to distinguish her from the little girl she had been, when she and Len were closer, inseparable…_

* * *

"_We can't do this, it's not right!"_

"_I can't stop the way I feel, Len!" she cried relentlessly. "Have you never wondered why I never look at other men? Have you never wondered why you have never once considered dating another woman?" She clutched at his shirt for a moment, his fine silken shirt, and her hands were gloved, expensive silk gloves. "We are fated to be together for all time. I don't care if it's wrong. For God's sake, Len, I'm the Daughter of Evil!"_

* * *

The Daughter of Evil. Len considered this. The _daughter_ of evil. Not the evil itself. She had done some things that couldn't be forgiven, but it was in her nature, wasn't it?

No, because she wasn't born evil. She was born pure, just like he was. Pure, whole, and untainted.

Then why was she evil?

Who was she?

She had been taken from him at a very early age, to assume her destiny. Her destiny to be evil? No…

"It was they who were evil," Len said viciously. "They separated us. They committed the ultimate sin. They took her from me, and she was corrupted. They separated us! They stole Rin!"

A silence followed Len's inner proclamation, a silence more profound than he had ever heard, that he had ever remembered. His eyes widened in surprise at what he had thought, and what he had shouted furiously aloud.

Rin.

_Rin._

Rin, the Daughter of Evil, the sweet blonde girl, the crying queen, the only girl he had ever had eyes for. Rin, his twin sister.

"Rin…" Len said aloud, tasting her name on his tongue.

"Rin," the booming voice said.

Len looked up at the ceiling. "Am I on the right track?"

"You are remembering."

Nodding, the blonde boy replied, "Good. That's good then." He settled back against the wall, but when he closed his eyes, there was a light that persisted. Opening them again, he peered upward at the spring.

The light was brighter and larger. Its cold illumination almost reached Len's toes. There was something special about the light, Len was sure, but right now he couldn't comprehend what.

"Rin is my sister. My sins have to do with Rin, and she is evil. I think. Maybe. But, no, she's not!" Len tried to stand, but the chains held him down. "She's not evil!"

"But what about her destiny?" the voice said.

Len blinked. "Oh, so now you say something more than 'you are remembering?'"

"I'm trying to help. We're not trying to keep you here. We know it's not your fault."

"We?" Len looked around. "And who are you? I've heard your voice before. I know I have."

The voice paused, but when it continued, it changed as if two people were now blending their voices together to make this one, distinctly female and yet distinctly male. "If you remember, you will understand everything. We promise we're not trying to keep you locked up. We want you to be reborn."

Sighing, Len slumped against the wall. "I have heard both of those voices."

"You have. And when you remember who we are…"

"I know, I know!" He shifted a bit, the chains clinking and rustling along with him. "Her destiny was to be the Daughter of Evil. She knew this at a very early age, and so did I, because I was destined to be her servant. Nothing more. Not even her brother, even if we _are_ twins and share the same blood! The same blood that makes her evil makes me evil as well! But I wasn't even allowed to be her brother in public, and I had to sit back and watch as she got hurt over and over again, every day, all day! The people dragged her into this, and the people ran her to insanity, and to her execution!"

"You sacrificed yourself for her."

"Because she's not evil!" Len shouted. "Rin is not evil!"

"And you are?"

Those words made Len stop and think a second. "…I am." He looked up at the ceiling, where he imagined the voice originated. "I am evil. I didn't stand up for her. I left her alone when she needed me most. I didn't understand her problems, because I didn't try to learn. I…I killed for her. I thought it would save her. It didn't. It escalated everything, and she was hunted because of me. I tried to protect her, but instead I robbed her of her only confidante. I have tried and tried and tried, but nothing ever worked! And now she's alone. Alone in the world, afraid to raise her head for someone might recognize it and lop it off. It's my fault. It's all my fault…" He placed his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair fiercely. "I felt it was fitting that the servant who looked so like her should die, especially because the servant was more evil than the queen."

"She impoverished her people and ordered a war because of a silly green-haired girl."

"It wasn't her fault!" Len cried defensively. "She had to act her destiny! The Seed had been planted, and she had to give in to it. If anyone had seen her in private, as I did, they would have thought differently of her evil nature. She shook in fear every time she had to meet someone, she cried after every single peasant she turned away, and she hated her fine gowns and cold-hearted act. She hated it!"

"Did she really? Or was it an act itself?"

"I don't know!" Len shouted at his loudest, fingers ripping at his lank hair in anguish. "I don't know what was an act or what wasn't, but if I can't trust my twin sister to tell me the truth, then I am denying a part of myself!"

There was a silence so loud it deafened Len for several moments. He was breathing heavily, but his heart rate was slowing. He touched his face, surprised to find there were hot tears running down his cheeks. His shock calmed him down even more, and soon he was quiet and still, waiting for his face to dry.

"…Am I dead?"

"What do you think?"

The blond boy tried to remember anything about his last moments, but all he could see was Rin, and her tearful eyes under his cloak. "I don't know."

"_I want her dead. Kill all the women with green hair if you must, but I want that girl dead. Do you hear me? I WANT HER DEAD!"_

"I think…" Len said slowly. "I think I'm not dead _yet_. I think that my body has died, that's no question. But I don't think I'll be allowed to die until you free me, right?"

"When you atone for your sins, you will be freed."

"Okay. What will happen to me then?"

There was a pause. "Whatever you choose."

Len didn't know what to make of that. "I don't understand, but you're not likely to be forthcoming, so…" he thought a moment. "I'm ready to make my final statement."

"Go ahead," the voice said, but now it was only a male voice, and it came from just ahead Len, from the darkness his eyes couldn't pierce. A blue light came up, and illuminated the silhouette of a tall, stately man.

"We're ready to hear it," a harsh female voice said from Len's left. A red light came up, illuminating a warrior's silhouette.

"We'll help you through this," a soft, gentle female voice came from Len's right. A green light came up, illuminating a princess.

The blond boy sighed, collecting his thoughts. "I remember everything now. I remember everything I've ever done in life. I remember Rin. I remember our rule over the Yellow Kingdom. Yes, she was considered evil. I do know, though, that the real Rin was soft, and gentle, and loving. Whatever this Evil Seed was, it made her do the things she did. She doesn't remember starting the war; I think she was possessed by jealousy, by evil, at that point. In comparison, I was the more evil of the two. I never tried to sway her from her course. I never tried to reach the depths of her soul. I loved her as more than a sister, and yet I failed to prevent her immense heartache. I loved someone else…I loved a princess, a princess that was not Rin. I loved Miku-sama, and that distracted me from my sister. I…I followed every order she had, every single one, from the silly to the destructive. I helped her carry out her evil deeds. I…I killed Miku-sama. I killed the Green Princess myself. I may not have drove the dagger through with my own hands, but I as good as killed her. I killed so many green-haired maidens…all on her orders. I regretted it then as surely as I regret it now. I thought that by ridding the world of me, I could redeem myself, just a little bit, in the eyes of God. I failed to redeem myself. But I did not fail at keeping her safe, and that has been my intention all along.

"I regret and repent every single act I've ever done," Len said, looking at the people around him. "Except one." Eyes blazing, he looked up at the spring, where the opening with the light had been getting wider and wider as Len confessed. "I cannot repent of the most heinous sin of all, the fact that I loved my sister as a lover and not as a sibling. I cannot deny my feelings. The night before our destinies took hold…it was the best night of my life. I loved Rin fully…and I love her fully now. I am sorry for everything else I've ever done, but I'm not sorry for the way I feel. If that condemns me to Hell, then so be it."

Len paused, a single tear leaking out of his eye. "My one wish, since I was child, was to be reborn next to Rin. If I cannot be with her in the next life, there is no reason to have lived at all."

There was a long silence, not as deafening as the last, but equally as tense. Len felt the light touch his hair. Then, all of a sudden, Len heard crackling, felt the chains on his wrists and ankles crumble to dust. He stood awkwardly, rubbing his wrists gently.

The light from the spring was bright and cold, and it illuminated everything in the room, down to the last speck of dust.

It was a plain room, made of four walls. In front of him, a tall, blue haired man stood in front of a tunnelway lit by blue light. To his left, a woman clothed in red armor stood in front of a red-lit hall. To his right, in front of a hallway lit green, stood a green-haired woman in a gown stained with blood.

Len analyzed this, looking at the three of them in turn. "Commander," he said to the red-clothed woman. "I am sorry we wrecked your home. I'm sorry you had to see her in so many guises. She knew, you know. She knew who you were, every time. _She's been to me so many times…_ That's what she said."

Next he turned to the blue-haired man. "Kaito-oujisama. We were once your servants in your palace. You knew us before we were evil. Please find it in your heart to forgive us of our sins."

Then he turned again. "Miku-sama," he said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "I loved you once. I love you still. I'm sorry that circumstances couldn't be different, that we couldn't have had a chance. But I love Rin more, and I have to be with her. Forgive me. Forgive her."

He turned again, and faced a new hallway, lit with bright yellow, that opened on the wall he had been leaning against. The bits and pieces of his shackles were still there, still on the floor. "Rin," Len said softly. "I'm coming home."

Before he could take a step, Kaito called out, "Len-san."

The boy turned, apprehension in his eyes.

"You have chosen well. This hallway will take you to your new life. You may meet her there again. Today…today is your new birthday, Kagamine Len."

Len smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kaito-oujisama." And he turned, and began walking the hallway to his reborn life.

* * *

"Rin? Rin? Riiinnnn…."

She grunted a little, turning over in her sleep.

"Rin, get up, you sleepyhead."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was dressed in black shorts and a white sailor-collar top. She looked to her left and saw a smiling face that so closely mirrored her own…

"Len!" she leapt into his waiting arms and he swung her around, holding her tightly. He had waited for this, waited for her, and now they were together again.

"I'm home, Rin."


	13. Author's Commentary

Author's Note: So, for the first time since I started writing...I guess I decided to do this commentary thing. Like when the bigwhigs in the film business do a commentary on the movie or whatever. Yeah it's strange, but so am I. So...you don't have to read this one, but if you do, thanks in advance :)

Oh, by the way, I had someone ask why didn't I continue into the Synchronicity series, and it's simply because I felt that my story had been told. To continue from here would be like making a Toy Story 4: redundant and totally unnecessary. So, that's the only add-on to the commentary. Otherwise...thanks you all, and enjoy my pointless rambles :)

* * *

Author's Commentary

_Progression of Evil_

**Chapter One**

Well, first off, I had trouble even deciding to post the story on . There were already so many Story of Evil fics out there, surely it would seem cliché or even plagiarized. So I figured if I wrote anything Vocaloid, I'd have to leave out the Story of Evil. So I settled on another pair of songs, so closely related and yet so different…I'm speaking, of course, of Cendrillon and Adolescence, sung by Miku/Kaito and Len/Rin, respectively.

These two songs shared the same tune, the same harmonic line, but their storylines were so far off from each other, I didn't know _how_ I was going to tie them together. But I didn't have to. The songs spoke for themselves and all four singers practically pounded on my door, shouting suggestions at me. It's the most annoying plot bunny I've ever tried to cage.

Originally, the fanfiction was supposed to be just about Adolescence, and it was supposed to be full of lots of LenRin fluff. But since Cendrillon used the same tune, I tied that in, adding not only another pairing to work with, but a larger playing field. By using Kaito's castle (for of course, in Cendrillon, he's a prince) and Miku's village (it's assumed she's a common girl), I had two other destinations for the characters to go.

So that was going to be my story, a purely LenRin and MikuKaito fluff, using Cendrillon and Adolescence to tell a story. Probably only four or five chapters, just enough to satisfy me, close it up, move on.

At the end of the first chapter, though, I realized as I was proofing it that there were such similarities in plot to what I envisioned as a prequel to the Story of Evil. For instance, in Cendrillon, is Miku not involved in a plot to kill, just as she is in the Story of Evil? Sure, in Cendrillon she was supposed to kill Kaito, but in using her generally sweet nature, I could twist that to be an accident, which I did. In the Story of Evil she was an integral part in the plot to kill Rin, even though she herself was not to wield a weapon.

And so, _Progression of Evil_ was born. I revised the first chapter, posted it online, and in doing so, broke my vow to not write the Story of Evil.

Interesting fact: Luka was supposed to just be a one-chapter-wonder. Come in, say her lines, get the heck out. But I realized as I was writing that I needed a character for Kaito to confess to, so we could get inside his head. I was determined not to use original characters or even English Vocaloids for that matter, and so Luka came into her second role: Kaito's best friend. In bringing her into a bigger background role, I discovered that she was my favorite character to write, with her total disregard for obedient femininity and her sarcastic language. She was borderline tsundere, with a caring heart hidden by her hard nature.

On the opposite end, Akita Neru was supposed to have almost as big of a role as Luka. She was supposed to be something like Teto's best friend, the person Teto would confide in. However, when Ted came in, I discovered I didn't really have a need for her, and so she faded out of existence, except for the occasional cameo in the Yellow Kingdom.

Oh, and, yes, Ted is a total charmer. He knows how to woo the lady he wants ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Miku is both totally devious in this chapter and yet so demure. Remember, kids, watch out for the shy girls, they have knives hidden in their skirts!

For the lines sung by Rin and Len in these chapters, I had a hard time finding a consistently accurate translation, and so I think I settled on using lordxwillie's, posted on his Youtube channel. I was going to include the singing for the rest of the fanfic, but it didn't serve a place once I'd progressed into the actual Story of Evil, so I just tried to work in key lines from the songs into character dialogue or something.

I have to explain the reasoning behind the naming of these first three chapters and why it's not "Adolescence Part One/Two." It's very simple: when I was writing the chapters, there was one version of Adolescence in my media player, and two versions of Cendrillon, a Miku/Kaito one and a Teto/Ted one. The Teto/Ted version is the reason Teto and Ted became such major characters, even if they weren't MAJOR characters.

I always feel bad for Teto when I read over this chapter, because her night was ruined by a servant girl with a knife.

Oh, and I put a little more of my feelings into this chapter than I meant to; I hate Kaito, and I feel in both the Story of Evil and Cendrillon, he's a complete idiot. So, after Miku tries to kill him, what does he do but fall in love with her. I basically harbored feelings of great irony while writing that section.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I was disappointed after posting this chapter. Nobody got all fangirly about Len's towel "slipping" when Rin hugs him real hard. I did -_-

I think this was the chapter where I had the trouble deciding whether I should put some light citrus material in here for Len and Rin, or just keep the tension building. I think I correctly captured the awkwardness they felt, or at least the awkwardness Len felt.

Even here, Len's a total slave to Rin. It's cute

For the fans who were here before Chapter Four got posted, you know that the mini-summary you see on the search page was different before. I don't even remember what it was, because after this chapter, I changed it to mirror the ending here. I felt it was a far better one-liner to sum up the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Okay, so now here we enter the actual Daughter of Evil series. I wasn't sure how much of a time gap to put here, so I went back and referenced the song, which says Rin was fourteen when she ruled. That made only a one-year gap, but I figured with some imagination I could make it work.

Yowane Haku makes her first appearance here. Originally, I wanted to follow the songs exactly, meaning Haku wouldn't appear until after the entire series was completed. But it made more sense to weave her into the story as it happened, plus it gave me another POV to play with. Haku also became my time-skip device; you notice her section is a LOT of time skipping and things that would be montages in an anime.

Introducing Miku's past was a little bit of a hassle, and I listened to the entire Evil series multiple times to try and figure out how to do it. In a few of the songs, she's the Princess of the Green Country, but in others, she's just a peasant girl. I couldn't figure out a happy medium with her, and so I decided to try and follow Daughter of White in this case, and bring in Mikuo, her genderbend, as the Green Prince whom Miku resembles so closely. This solved my problem of Miku's background.

I very much liked that Haku gave Miku her name. It tied them together like I wouldn't have believed possible.

In my story, Miku doesn't have a last name, but I think it can be safe to assume the girls were adopted into the wealthy Hatsune family. Therefore, she became Hatsune Miku, while Haku, who already had a family name, remained Yowane.

Ted and Teto in this chapter are just too cute. I couldn't resist from squealing a few times as I wrote this one.

Oh, the layout of the Four Color Lands? Well, on the mainland are Yellow, Green, and Red. Red is the smallest, and it lies in between the Yellow and Green Countries, with a large border on the ocean. Yellow has the most acreage and it's more populated, with far larger cities and more villages and towns. The Green Country is a farming land, with just the one big city, it's capital. Some of the villages are larger, and they're usually the sites of marketplaces. Villagers in outlying places like Miyo have to travel to a larger village or to the Capital to go to market. Haku travels only two or three miles to go to the nearest market. The Blue Country is an island about thirty to fifty miles from the mainland, far enough to achieve some separation, but not far enough away that it takes Kaito forever to get anywhere.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Heh, this is where I definitely decided to keep Luka, just due to her personality. She is not a character one can kill off.

I love how Luka plays with Kaito. He clearly stared at her…um…womanly curves, and then she goaded him into suggesting her as queen before backing off. She definitely would not like to be queen, she wasn't lying. In her current position, she can pretty much do whatever she wants.

Here is where we see Rin's true character, hidden beneath the destiny of being evil. Len, however, is very much the protagonist in this, protecting his lady all the time.

Here is also where we learn more about the plot to kill Rin before she took the throne, and where we discover the beginning of Miku's transformation into a witless slave. I felt that this character suited her better than any other I thought up. It didn't mean she didn't have to have a conscience, and that meant I could add some depth to her.

Oh, we also have Meiko here. I love Meiko, really I do. Maybe not as much as Luka in this story, but she was a determined character, and I like that. Author's preference.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

The only thing I really did not like writing in this story was the whirlwind romances. The whole "love at first sight" thing never sat well with me, especially with Len. With Kaito, the happy-go-lucky idiot, it was alright to do this, because that was how I envisioned his character. But with Len…his feelings develop very slowly, and it's just so out of character for him to be like "Oh, I just met you, let's get married." I think in his case, it's more of a physical attraction, or just the novelty of having someone interested in him other than Rin. It's his first real attraction besides his sister, and I think that factors into it, but still, it was weird.

Miku is the ultimate improvisation character. She planned everything out, and it all went wrong, so she started making it up as she went along. She is a better actress than Rin sometimes.

Okay, again with the whirlwind romance. Writing it for Rin was almost as weird as writing it for Len, except that Rin is a little selfish, so I could envision her picking out something and thinking, "I want that, and I want no one else to have it!"

I liked that while Miku can improvise, she really had no idea what to do next, literally trying to make it up as she went. I also like that Kaito is aiding in Miku's transformation into the Daughter of Green, even if he doesn't know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

I love that I made Luka the way she is. I love love love LOVE her! She is so nosy about Rin, but it's nice that she cares a little bit about how Rin's doing. Have I mentioned she's my favorite character?

Oh, about these Laws…I didn't really go into detail about them (possibly material for a prequel-type sequel?) but I didn't get too many questions about them, so I left it go. Same with the whole idea of the Evil Seed, but then, I explained that pretty well, I think.

Kaito cares in this chapter, and in a way, he reveals that he's not exactly all stupidity and lovesick heart. He is evolving into a prince, and I wanted that slow change to start here and continue throughout the end of the story.

Oh, this banquet. This is one of my more ingenious scenes, I have to admit. I was wracking my brains forever to figure out how to get Rin to discover Kaito and Miku. She never leaves the palace, you see, unless summoned somewhere. She'd rather send Len to go places, or another messenger. And of course, Kaito would never bring Miku to the Yellow Palace, both because of his protectiveness and the Green King's protectiveness.

So how to get them all together? Well, of course by utilizing the Green King's love of grandiose parties. It's interesting that the Green King never has a name, and this is simply because he wasn't a Vocaloid character. I didn't want him to have a name. This follows true for Father, Mistress, and the Red Queen and King.

The banquet scene was a gem to write, with the tension there due to all four Color Monarchs sitting in the same room. Rin was especially nasty here.

I should touch on Mikuo's character here. He was originally only supposed to be the link between Miku and the Green Palace, nothing more, but he became somewhat of a "poker face" character. I think he loves Miku as a sister, and he's very cordial and caring towards his closest friends, Kaito and Teto. He never shows his feelings, and more often than not he carries an intimidating air, making his act of speech itself strange and almost out of character.

I didn't know how much detail to put into the rage scene, but I figured as long as I kept the pacing even, it would pan itself out, and it did, in a way. I thought it ironic that Rin has no sense of direction, and when she got on Josephine, she went in the complete opposite direction from her home. This is also the first instance where she has been taken over by the Evil Seed, or at least, the first instance we see. I love how Len comes to save her, but doesn't take the horse he borrowed back. It did find its way back, though, eventually.

This whole chapter is kind of a turning point. Everything almost comes out into the open, and there was a lot of fast movement, fast scene changes, etc.

At the end of this chapter, we come back to Luka and Kaito, and it's further proof that this chapter is a turning point, because Luka is serious all of a sudden, and Kaito is truly the prince he needs to be. Such is the strength of their relationship that they trust each other fully to do what needs to be done. I love Luka's last whisper at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I wasn't lying in the Note, I really did scrap about seven or so drafts of this chapter. I really had no idea where to take this chapter, whether I wanted to full-blown war now, or what. Most of the action of the Evil series, if you know it, occurs after war is declared, after the Yellow Kingdom invades the Green Country.

I didn't use a time-skip here, but it's assumed the war has been going on for at least a few weeks by the time Meiko and Kaito round up their soldiers.

Because of the nature of the layout of countries, it's assumed that border villages like Miyo are technically on the border of the Red Country, but close enough to the border between Yellow and Green that the Yellow army would have no trouble getting there quickly. This is also the main army, led by Len. Rin probably had Neru attending her in his absence.

Miku and Haku are reunited in this scene; if you remember, they haven't had a scene together since Kaito rediscovered Miku. They are very close, as further evidenced in this scene, because Haku just comes in and brews tea, and she already knows what's going on. There's no need for words. They totally understand each other. Even in the dead of night, Haku just hugs Miku and doesn't say a word.

Three-Pine Village would have been the village where the closest marketplace was. Being a larger village, its horror story would have travelled faster than any other.

I don't remember how I had Len get in, but I think it was through the secret back door. He obviously closed and re-latched it before lighting the match in the house.

I remember vaguely reading an interpretation of the series where Len takes Miku and hides her away. Obviously, in my story, if Haku was there, she'd want to come too, to protect her friend. Haku is naturally suspicious of Len, but it's a token of Miku's affection for him that she innately trusts him.

And then we arrive at the pivotal hideaway scene. By banking on Haku's religious tendencies, I managed to get her out of the way while Len and Miku confessed to each other. Miku tries to kill herself a second time, but I think this time it's justified. She has done her full part to engage Kaito in the war, and her role is over. She has totally come clean, and she raises the dagger in the same way she did in Cendrillon. (pst: it's symbolism)

I don't think that Len stayed in that meadow for hours, because Haku would certainly have come to look for him. I think it was less than an hour, probably about thirty or so minutes. Just long enough that Haku would be shaken out of her reverie, but not long enough for her to get that worried.

Len has an episode almost like Rin, where he's running and doesn't remember where he's going or how he gets back home. His episode, however, is caused by grief rather than anger, and that's the principal difference between the twins.

Rin selflessly cares for her brother, another signal that her true character is not evil. She does, however, order her army to destroy anything in their path on the way home, which is a little contradictory. I think the twins are a little like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran. They have two worlds: "us" and "not us." Everything that is not "us" doesn't matter. Len tends to hover on the line between the two worlds, though, which enables him to be sympathetic with the terror Rin is causing.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Again, we begin with Luka. She is so abusive, it's funny, and it breaks the tension. We also have Gakupo re-enter the story, trying to woo her again. He's almost as bad as she is, but in a totally different area.

And back to the tension again as we go to the Red Palace. It's not really strange that Haku got there in time, considering the layout of the cities and countries. She may not have run the whole way as she claims, but it's not impossible for her to have reached it.

Here is where Kaito starts noticing Maiko, as they march into the Yellow Country as dual leaders. Again, this is part of Kaito's character that he falls in love with anyone interesting that he sees, but with Meiko, he actually has to work at winning her over, since she has no interest in the pampered prince. Meiko is a practical girl, and she cannot see how someone in that position of power could be so naïve. Also, she's been living under a tyrant rule for a while now, and therefore distrusts monarchs in general. She worries about the army's supplies, and how to ration them fairly; she truly is a good commander.

However, when her bloodlust is up, forget about it. She charges into battle as surely as a dog charges towards a raw steak, and she is determined to see her vow through. She is the Daughter of Revenge, and revenge takes over her heart at certain moments of time, when she seems to lose her composure.

The diary in the stone closet was a device to deliver the locket (in lordxwillie's PV of Servant of Evil) to Rin and also a device to get inside Len's head after he had been taken away. It was part of the reason for Rin's shock and her transformation.

This was the chapter I wrote the most song lyrics into, and I was constantly referring to my chosen translations to get the wording right.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

So, just to lay my mind to rest, I have decided that yes, Meiko does eventually take control of the Yellow Kingdom, and then she marries Kaito and the Yellow Kingdom is merged into the Blue Kingdom, therefore ridding the world of the Yellow Kingdom forever. Obviously, there's opposition from some of the purists, and Meiko has to deal with many, many complaints from her people.

Len here turns very, very contemplative, very internal. I mean, there's not much else he can do; his voice is enough like Rin's that a few short sentences wouldn't raise an alarm, but different enough to be distinguished from hers. He can't move around or do the things he would normally do. He has to be her in every aspect. So he thinks, he considers, he wonders. He became a device to convey to the readers the reasoning behind Rin's evil nature.

In Daughter of Revenge (the song, not my chapter), it's implied that at the end, Meiko catches on to the twins switching places before capture. I used that here in the crowd scene. Meiko pauses, sure she's seen Rin's face somewhere. I didn't really get a place to insert Meiko's thoughts there, so I had to try to leave the actions imply that she at least recognizes Rin and realizes that she somehow escaped.

When Rin finds her way to the church where Haku is, she tells Haku her real name instead of making up one. In a way, it's symbolism; Rin is coming clean, slowly. She wants no more lies like those that killed her brother. So instead of making up a false name, she tells Haku her real one. Haku, being just a servant girl, has never heard Rin's real name; she's only heard her referenced as the Yellow Queen and the Daughter of Evil, so it's not that strange that Haku doesn't immediately place it. Miku would have picked up on it, Haku did not.

Here, where I introduced Len and "the voice," I wasn't sure how to go about writing it, and I had another draft of that section completely ready to post before I changed my mind and scrapped it. I wanted to do this "stages" thing, where Len slowly starts remembering important things. I also wanted to keep him in the minds of the readers, since his next chapter wouldn't come until re_birthday.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I think it was cute how Kaito asked Meiko to marry him. He's gone through a severe change, Kaito has, and it shows itself here. He still wants an interesting woman, but all walls are down, and he doesn't care about a dowry or anything else. The fact that he asks her so that everyone knows he has intentions for Meiko and not for the Yellow Country…it's a personal move instead of a political one.

Haku's time-skip powers come into play here, since I never really defined how long Rin was there before Haku found out who she was. I want to say it's less than a year, probably no more than six months…unless I said something else in the chapter that completely contradicts what I just said, because I'm too lazy to actually check the figure. Ha.

This was the last chapter I wrote on my old desktop, before I blew a second motherboard in the computer's lifetime. So, this was the giant cliffhanger that just hung out there for a few months. Actually, this could have been the end of the story, had I not already been weaving Len through it. This is also the chapter (besides Len's death) that I got a lot of "OMG I CRIED SO MUCH!" comments. I don't make people laugh, I make them sob in agony. Does that make me a bad person?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Quick unrelated story here: when I went to post this chapter, it took me almost an hour to format it properly, because FF kept screwing up my carefully placed italics and my section-break lines. I was ready to hurt something, because I wanted the finishing chapter to be posted. I wanted my fans to know I do actually finish things…sometimes.

I don't know really what to say about this chapter. It was emotional for me, it was difficult to write (pacing and such), and it was the end of a short but important journey for me. I was so happy to have gained so many fans for a little, insignificant story that I didn't even want to write at first. A lot of my commenters start off with "it's weird reading a Story of Evil fic…" and I could totally related to that. It was weird writing it, at first. Like, the songs already pretty much tell the story.

But "pretty much" has never been able to sit well with me. I wanted to expound upon it, bring it more to life. I think I did that. I think I succeeded in what I wanted to do, and it's not because I think I'm such a great writer or whatever (I still have a ton to learn). It's because of you, the people reading this story, the people who support it and love it. You make it successful, and I thank you all so much that I don't even have words for it.

By the way, yes, I cried right along with you. Maybe more so because the characters were living this whole thing out right in my head. I'm notorious for crying at a lot of things, but I think a writer's greatest tool is a sentimental nature. That's what makes us able to bring out emotion in the way we do.

Thank you all for following this, and thank you to all the new fans I garner from this.


End file.
